He Could be the One
by fangsgirl123
Summary: After finally saving the world, the flock settles down and Max joins a band. When her feeling for Fang emerge, she is still afraid of what might happen so she vents to the world. Fax Fax Fax! slight Niggy!
1. The Kiss

I woke up to the oh so annoying sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over away from the sun reaching for the snooze button. The clock said 4:35 a.m. Why is my clock going off at 4:30 in the freaking morning?!? Thats when it hit me. I had band practice.

Yes you heard me right. I the once great Maximum Ride have band practice. When the flock and I had saved the world by destroying the entire School along with all of Itex, we had settled in a small town in Kansas. Why Kansas you ask? Well, because there is a LOT of open sky in Kansas for us to fly freely in. If you don't know why we would want to fly, what the flock is, or who I am, maybe you should go read the series that Mr. Patterson wrote based on out lives.

Anyway, when we settled in Kansas, Fang and I got into music. He played guitar and I sang and wrote songs. Mostly we just played for the flock, but one night, they convinced us to play one of our songs at a local karokee club. We didn't really want to, but of course Angel and Nudge used the dreaded bambi eyes which to this day I STILL cannot resist. So we did our favorit song and it went great. The crowd loved us and wanted more. Of course we gave it to them. By the time we were done, it was 10:00 at night. As soon as we stepped back stage, a guy around my age walked up to me.

He introduced himself as John and asked me if Fang and I were intrested in joining his band. I of course said that I would love to. Fang on the other hand did not. And that's how I joined my now world famous band. And no, we NEVER did tours or even left Kansas. We had school, yes i did say school, and I had to take care of the flock so we stayed in Kansas.

I rolled out of the bed and nearly hit the floor. i heard a soft chuckling from the door way. I turned to see Fang standing leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "What do you want?" i snapped. Don't mess with Maximum Ride in the morning befor she's had her shower! I am sooo not a morning person. Fang shrugged and pointed to the still beeping alarm clock. Shit. I forgot to turn it off!

"Sorry. I was about to turn it off when i rolled off the bed." i explained turning off the alarm. Again Fang shrugged turning to leave. "Jeez, good morning to you too Fang. Gah. i swear you need to learn to talk." i said, my voice dripping with sarcasim.

"'Morning." and with that he went back to his room. He makes me want to stranggle him sometimes.

I walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I turned the water as hot as it could go and got in. I let the water beat down hard on my back and wings relaxing me at the same time waking me up. When I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into my room. I heard a shap intake of breath and turned to see Fang sitting on my bed staring at me. I felt my face heat up, wishing he would go away but at the same time, not wanting him to leave. Come on Max. Tell him to get out. There is no reason for him to be in here and no reason I should want him in here. It's not like I have feelings for him or anything.

Fang's rose his left eyebrow, asking the question i was asking myself. 'Why haven't I told him to leave?' I slowly walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. He slowly lifted his hand and gently carresed my cheek. I closed my eyes, his touch sending shivers down my spine. Before I could open my eyes, his lips crushed into mine. At first it was harsh and comanding, but then the kiss turned passionate and longing. More shivers shot down my back and all through my body. Slowly, Fang laid me back on the bed, moving on top of me. I felt something that felt like electricity shot through me. I ran my hands through Fang's silky black hair. Then I realised what I was doing.

I was KISSING Fang. A guy who I had know my whole life and did not like like this. I pulled away, gasping for air. For a moment we just sat there. Then i pushed him off of me and grabbed the clothes I had laid out before i had gotten in the shower. I ran to the bathroom and got dressed. I stood there looking in the mirror. My eyes lingered on the light pink scar that I had gotten during the very last fight against Itex and the School. The fight where Fang had nearly lost his life.

**_flashback**_

_I flew at the last group of flyboys we would ever have to face with the flock right behind me. I slammed into the one in front, breaking his neck. He dropped from the sky like well dead weight._

_The next 15 minutes were spent fighting flyboy after flyboy. I finally got a break and looked around the flock. Nudge was using her magnitism to slam the flyboys into each other. Angel and Gazzy were tag teaming them. Angel would go at one from the front and Gazzy from the back. They were handling themselves very well. Iggy was throwing bomb after bomb at the groups of flyboys in front of him, hitting the mark every time. How he did that, i have no clue. _

_Fang was fighting about 15 flyboys at one time. He landed every hit and immedeatly went into the next move. He went to do a roundhouse kick but one of the flyboys flew under him and swiped at his stomache. It his its target. Fang cried out in agony, not worring about his emotionless mask. His face contorted into pain as the flyboy swiped again and hit, ripping tendons and muscle. Fang started falling to the ground. Fast._

_"FANG!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I immedeatly went into warp speed and caught him right before he hit the trees. Unfortunatly, this was the time that i discovered that I can't carry anyone while in warp speed. As we hit the tree line, i wrapped my wings around Fang, protecting him from the trees and the ground. I did not howerer protect my face. When we hit the last branch a large limb slammed into my head, gouging into my face under my eye. I cried out in pain and then we hit the ground. _

_Thats when everything went black. _

_When i woke up, the 6 worried face of my flock and Total were staring at me. "She's awake." "Oh thank God" "Max are you okay?" "Max can you hear me?" All of this was said at the SAME EXACT TIME making my pounding head hurt even more._

_"Guys, calm down I'm fine. I just have a very bad headache." i said quietly. A hand started to run through my hair._

_"Yeah I had one too when I woke up." a soft voice said close to my ear. I could feel his warm breath caress my ear. Wait. That was Fang. He was alright. He was up before me and i hadn't nearly had my stomach ripped out. I jumped out of bed and slung my arms around Fang's neck. _

_"Fang. Your ok, i thought i had lost you. Are you feeling well. How bad was it? How in the hell are you out of bed???" I wispered all of this into the crook of his neck. At first, he stiffened but then he relaxed, wrapping his arms around my waist._

_"Yes I am ok. I feel fine. It was horrible. That flyboy nearly ripped out part of my stomach. And I think Iggy should answer the last question." That was a lot coming from Fang. Wrapped in his embrace like this i felt safe._

_I turned to Iggy and asked him how Fang was out of bed so soon._

_An excited look flashed acros his face. "I have a new power. I can Heal people."_

_**end flash back**_

Iggy's power had saved both me and Fang. We both had scars but Fang's were way worse than mine were. I finished getting ready in the bathroom and walked back to my bedroom. Fang was still sitting on my bed. I walked past him. "I have to get to practice." I mumbled. When i get home tonight, i will pretend that nothing happened.


	2. the kiss fangs POV

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. I wanted to put some Fax in there, but i didnt want them to get together yet so i made Max still be confused and run away again. This is my VERY first fanfic and i realize that i might not be the best author but i am trying to improve. If you have any suggestions to help i would appreciate it. Also, if you have any suggestions, i would love to hear them. I will shut up now and get on with the chapter. this next one is in Fangs POV.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOKS OR ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS FANFIC. I WILL NOT DO ANYMORE OF THESE.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Fangs POV.**

I woke up to the sound of Max's alarm clock going off. I glaced over at my clock. It read 4:35. Ugh. I was the only one besides Max that had to get woken up this early. My room was right next to hers so i heard everything.

After a while of the clock going off not allowing me to return to my blissful sleep, i got up and went to her door. Right as i got there, Max literaly rolled out of the bed, almost hitting the floor. She caught herself at the last moment. The sight of it was funny. I leaned on the door frame and crossed my arms as I accidently chuckled out loud. Max turned around to see who was laughing at her.

"What do you want?" she snapped. To keep from laughing at her morning temper i shrugged and pointed to the alarm clock that was still beeping. "Sorry. I was about to turn it off when i rolled off the bed." She explained as she turned it off. I shrugged again, still trying not to laugh. As i turned to leave Max said "Jeez, good morning to you to Fang. Gah. I swear you need to learn how to talk." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Morning." i said and left just to make her mad. I heard her walk into the bathroom and heard her slam the door. I smiled to myself. Yes i do smile, just not in front of everyone else. I love to aggrivate Max. She has such a temper and she looks so hot when shes mad. And yes I did just say that. I have finally fessed up to the fact that i like Max. The only problem was that i didn't know if she felt the same way. I have kissed her about 5 times and every time she runs or flys away. I really wanted to know.

I guess that is what made me go to Max's room to wait for her to get out of the shower. I sat on her bed an waited. After about 20 minutes, i heard her shut off the water and get out. She opened the door and stepped into the room, her back turned to me, in nothing but a towel. I inhaled deeply, alerting her that i was here. She just stood there staring at me. Why hasn't she yelled at me and told me to get out yet? Why is she just standing there? i asked my self. I rose my left eyebrow, asking the question with my face.

She slowly made her way over to the bed and sat next to me. I raised my hand a gently stroked her beautiful flushed cheek. She closed her eyes and shudered. I smiled at the fact that i could do that to her. Before she had the chance to open her eyes and stop me, i planted a kiss on her wonderfully pink lips. At first, i was hash, comanding her to stay where she was, but it slowly got passionate. I wanted her so bad and i realayed the message through the kiss. She shivered again and i smiled in my head.

I slowly leaned her back on the bed and suprisingly she let me. I moved so that i was on top of her, one leg on each side of her hips. As she ran her hands through my hair, i felt electricity run through my body.

I was kissing Max, the girl of my dreams. The girl i was in love with. I was so happy. Then she pulled away from me. I gasped for air, thinking that was the only reason she had stopped the kiss. I was wrong. She pushed me off, grabed her clothes and ran to the bathroom salming the door again. She stayed in there for a long time.

When she finally came out, she walked right past me not even looking at me. As she left, I heard her mumble "I have to get to practice." That's when i knew that nothing had changed. She was running again. I knew that when she got home, she would pretend that nothing had happened. I walked over to her window and opened it. I jumped out opening my wings at the last second. I flew untill time to get the rest of the flock up.

**Well what did you think? i hope you like it!!! i will try to update soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	3. max's day at practice

**Max POV**

All the way to practice, I was thinking about what had happened with Fang. Why did I feel like that when he touched me. I'm sure I would feel like that if anyone touched me like that. That gave me an idea.

By the time i got to The Garage, the club we practiced at, i was 30 minutes late. "Yo, Max. Why were you late? You are never late. What's up?" my best friend and back up singer, Alex asked me. He had short brown hair and amazing blue eyes. He was cute, I just didn't think about him like that.

"Hello? Earth to Max!!! Are you still with us?" Jacob, the drummer of the band asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "Yeah Im great. Just thinking about something that happened this morning." i replied. "Fang kissed you again didn't he?" Taylor, the lead guitarist asked me.

"Yeah, he did. And i was in nothing but a freaking towel!" I told them all what had happened. All of them snickerd. I was the only girl in the band so when they hear something like that they all laugh. "Guys. It's not funny. I don't like Fang or anything but when he touched my face, a shiver went down my spine and when he kissed me, I felt like a jolt of electricity shot though me. I don't know if that's normal or not because no one other than Fang has kissed me". (**A/N: i know sam kissed her but for this story im pretending he didn't) **

"Girl, your right. You don't like Fang. From what you just told us, it sounds like your in love with him. And with the way you described his wings (yes I did tell them that we have wings and they all understand) it sounds like you love his wings too!" I stared at Greg, the bass guitarist, like he was crazy.

"I am NOT in love with Fang. Those feelings are just something that someone feels when they get kissed." i replied matter-of-factly. I knew they wouldn't give up. All day would be spent with them bugging me about Fang. That's just the way we are. We have each others backs. We give each other advice and we know everything about everyone.

"This coming from the girl who has only been kissed by one person. Trust me Hon. It is NOT like that with every kiss. I am here to tell you that something like that is special. You need to embrace the fact that your in love with Fang and get it over with. We all know that he loves you and that you love him. The only two poeple that don't know that you love him is you and Fang, the only two people who actaully NEED to know. Girl just fess up to your feelings and get it over with." Nate, our pianoist, said. I groaned and threw my hands into the air. I was going to get nowhere with these people.

"Ok, guys. We need to get to work. We are gonna have a big crowd tonight and I don't want to look like an idiot, so let's get busy." I changed the subject. We all went to where we were supposed to be. "This ain't over Ride." was the response i got from Greg. Uh-oh. he only used last names when he ment buisness.

The rest of the day pretty much went like that. The guys trying to get me to confess my love for Fang and me avoiding them all together. The only thing that they did that they actually wanted to was make me blush many many times. Everytime, I tried to deflect it as it was hot in here, but we all knew that wasn't true. Finally, it was time to go home and get ready for the concert.

I flew home using super speed. When i got there, I was met by an overly excited Angel. It is never a good thing when she is that excited. She was squeeling and jumping up and down like every five minutes, maybe less. It was actually quite scarry.

The smell coming from the kitchen was mouth watering. Literally. I was so hungry that i started drooling. When i walked in i saw Iggy standing over the stove cooking steaks and pork chops and all the usual stuff that goes with them. We only ate steaks on a special occasions. Nudge was sitting at the kitchen table being too quiet. She didn't even say a word when i walked in. She just sat there watching Iggy cook. I wondered what was going on.

Angel? i though loudly, hoping she wasn't to distracted by what was happening.

**Yes Max? **she answered back quickly.

What is going on? Why are you so excited and Nudge so quiet? And why are we having steaks?

**You will have to wait and see. It's going to be great.** she replied and i felt her presence leave my brain. I walked over to the fridge and got a juice box (your never to old to drink them). "Hey Nudge. What's up." i asked trying to be descreet about trying to figure out what was going on. "Oh silly Max. I'm not going to tell you whats going on. Your going to have to wait along with Fang and Gazzy. Sorry." she said in less than one breath. Great, i really hate waiting. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Gazzy. That's when i noticed that Fang wasn't in here.

"Where's Fang?" i asked. "He's in his room. The only time he has come out was to eat. And no I can't tell what he's thinking. He has a mind block up. I can however tell that he's upset about something." Angel replied, giving me a meaningful look. Gah. does everyone think that i'm in love with Fang?!? "No, not you and not Fang. Everyone eles though is a yes." Great. Just fucking great!!!

I walked up the stairs and to Fang's room. The door was closed. I took a very deep breath and knocked. "What do you want?" Fang asked in his usual hard emotionless tone. "Can I come in?" I asked. I heard him sigh. "NO." he answered. I went in anyway. "I said no." he said when he saw me walk in anyway.

"I know, but i need to tell you something. And it's about this morning." i said as i sat on the foot of his bed.

"What?" he asked in a monotone. "Fang about the kiss..."

**Ohhh cliffie!!! sorry i just had to. i love cliffies!!! well hope you liked it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!?!?!!?!?!?! PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?!?!?**


	4. max tells fang how she feels

**Max POV**

"Fang about the kiss..."

"I don't want to hear it. If you don't like me then just tell me. Don't just keep running without saying a word to me. And stop pretending that nothing has happened. Max I have kissed you so many times and you haven't said a word about any of them. You have no clue how much it hurts me not knowing anything. So, now i need to know... do you like me or not?" Wow that is the most I have ever heard Fang say at one time. And while he said it, his mask came down and his face showed so many emotions that i didn't know what to do.

One part of me wanted to scream that i do love him but the logical part of me said that that was just hormones. I took a shaky breath and began. "To be honest, I don't know what I feel." Fang sighed and shifted facing away from me. "Fang will you please look at me. I need to tell you this to you face, not you hair." and he did. "Thank you. As i was saying, I don't know what I feel. I know that i feel something toward you but I'm not exactly sure what. One part of me is saying that i really like you and the other part of me says that what I'm feeling is just teenage hormones and it will pass, leaving you crushed. I don't want to crush you Fang. You are my best friend and my right hand man, even if we're not fighting the School anymore. I stil need you.

"Just give me some time to figure things out alright? Please don't pressure me. I don't know what to do and you know how hard it is for me to admit that. For once in my life, I have absoutly no clue whatn I'm doing and it scares the hell out of me." and that's when I did what I told myself I wouldn't do. I cried. Correction. I bawled like a freakin baby. And guess who had to comfort me? If you guessed Fang then you get one of my mom's delicious chocolate chip cookies. I came in here to clear the air between me and Fang and here I am in his lap crying my eyes out onto his chest. He sushed me and told me that everything would be ok... even though I didn't beleive that last part.

I sat there and cried untill I heard Iggy yell "Dinner's ready" up the stairs. I didn't want the flock to see me like this so I went to Fang's bathroom and washed my face. I knew every word I had said was true. I also knew that i was probably the most confused person in the flock right now. Well maybe Fang was confused too, just not as bad as me. After I got done, Fang and I walked down the stairs together. "Ig it smell great. Now does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on before I get angry.

**Fang POV**

I had stayed in my room all day. Max was driving me crazy. I love her so much and I don't even know if she likes me as more than a friend. It was so frustrating!!! I knew we had passed the brother sister stage a looong time ago, but I thought that when she had kissed me that day on the beach that things had changed. Then all those times at school, or anywhere for that matter, when some girl flirted with me, she would get so mad and stomp off. I swear, Max is be the reason i get put in a loony bin if something doesn't change soon. She was hurting me. Not physically but mentally. I love Max but at the same time, I hate her for doing this to me.

I had to put up a mental block against Angel so that everything that i was thinking didn't get spred around the whold flock and get back to Max. I had sat there all day and was fixing to get up to see when dinner would be ready when I heard the front door open and close. Great. Max is home. I decided to stay put. I didn't want to talk to her just yet. That's when i heard the knock on my door. I had a pretty good idea who it was. Max. "What do you want?" I said, using no emotion in my voice.

"Can I come in?" Max asked in a soft voice. I sighed. I wish her voice didn't do this to me. She made it so hard to be mad at her, especially when she spoke in such a soft voice. I did not want to talk. "No." i replied. Of course Max being Max she had to come in anyway. "I said no," she came and sat on the foot of my bed.

"I know, but I need to tell you something. And it's about this morning. "What?" I said portraying no emotions.

"Fang, about the kiss..." she started. I didn't want her to finish. she was gonna make up some excuse about why she keeps running. I told her that I didn't want to hear her excuses and that if she didn't like me then she should just tell me and get it over with. I told her how much it hurts me when she runs away. And I let down my mask. Apparantly something on my face confused her because she hesitated before responding.

She told me how confused she was and how she didn't want to crush me. She told me that i was her best friend and her right hand man and that she still needed me. She asked me to give her time and asked me not to pressure her. Then she told me something I thought I would never hear come out of Maximum Ride's mouth. She told me that she didn't know what to do and that it scared the hell out of her. That is what pushed me over the edge. Max always knew what to do and was never scared of anything. Then she started crying, although bawling better described what Max was doing.

I scooted down to where she was and scooped her up into my lap. She burried her face in my chest and in minutes, my shirt was soaked. "Shh shh. Max. Everything will be ok. You will figure out what to do. everything will be alright." i said trying to comfort her. She sat there and cried untill Iggy told us that dinner was ready. Max being the leader she was, even though she didn't need to be strong anymore, didn't want the flock to see that she had been crying so she walked into my bathroom and washed her face. When she was done, we walked down the stairs to the kitchen where the flock was sitting around the table, all except for Iggy. He was standing.

"Ig it smells great. Now, does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on before I get angry?" Max asked. Iggy moved over to stand next to Nudge.

"We have something we need to tell you." Ig said to us quietly. "You two are dating aren't you?" Max asked.

"Yeah. and we have been for 3 weeks now. Your not mad are you Max?" Ig asked. "No I'm not mad. I actually figured that you were by the way you act around each other. Can we eat now I have to get ready for the concert?" Max fake whined.

"Of course we can!" Iggy replied.

**Well thats all for tonight. You can thank **babiixilyx3 **for me updating tonight!!! well hoped you liked it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! if you have any suggestions i would be happy to hear them.**


	5. the concert

**Max POV**

The whole time we were eating dinner, Nudge and Angel were talking about Iggy, Iggy and Gazzy were talking about bombs, and Me and Fang weren't talking at all. I didn't know what he was thinking about, but I was thinking about him. I was thinking about the kiss this morning and all of the other ones as well.

Every time Fang was near me, I always felt so strange. Every time he touched me, shivers run down my spine. I didn't know what I should do. Fang is my best friend. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to save the world. Without him I wouldn't be the Maximum Ride that I am.

I hated not knowing what to do. I mean I AM Maximum Ride! I saved the freakin world for crying out loud! How can I save the world and not know what to do about a freaking boy??? Oh yeah, the Voice helped me. Maybe it can help me again.

Voice? Are you there? I asked in my head quietly.

**Yes Maximum. I am here. What do you need? **I hope it is willing to help me with here goes nothing.

What do you think I should do about Fang? I mean he's my best friend and I don't know how I feel about him right now. Do you have any advice?

**Listen to your heart Maximum. **Of course. Why does it use this fortune cookie crap?

That's my point. I don't know what my heart is saying. Of course. No answer. Ugh that Voice makes me so mad. First it tells me to listen to my heart but I don't know know what my heart is saying. This is driving me insane!! I can't take it anymore!

I jumped up from the table having eaten very little and ran up to my room. I slammed the door and flopped down on my bed. Minutes later, i heard a soft knock on my door. "Max? Can I come in?" i heard Angel ask. "Sure Honey." I replied. She walked in and sat on the side of my bed.

"Max. What's wrong. You hardly ate anything and you didn't say a word at dinner." even though she already knew the answer, she asked me anyway. I knew she did it because I didn't like the fact that she could read my mind.

"Nothing Angel, I'm fine." I lied. I knew that she knew what was wrong and i didn't want to talk about it. She could read my mind to find out.

"That's not true Max. Now tell me what's bothering you. Please?" she sounded sympathetic and also confused.

"Why don't you just read my freakin mind and find out Angel! I don't want to talk about it ok?" I snapped. I didn't mean to be so mean, but I just wasn't in the mood right now.

"Because I can't. For some reason, unless you reach out to me, I can't read you mind. This is about Fang isn't it?" Wow, so Angel can't read my mind. That could be a good thing. But that also means that I have to tell her what is wrong. Crap.

"Ok, fine. Yes it's about Fang. I don't know what to do. He's my best friend, but when I'm near him, I feel so much more than friendship. I don't know what to do. I'm not in love with him but i don't know what i am. I don't know what to do about it Angel. I don't like knowing what to do. You know me Angel, better than anyone. I have always known what to do and if I didn't I have the Voice to help me." I sighed and rolled over, burring my head in the pillow. "You're to young to have to hear about all of this. I'm sorry." and then I did what I don't normally do. For the second time today, I cried.

Angel patted my back and comforted me. "Max, you need to get ready for the concert. Do you feel like going? I'm sure that you can cancel." she told me after a while.

"I'm fine Angel. I can go. I need to go. Will you help me get ready? I will let you pick out my outfit." I said the last part in a sing song voice. She squealled and jumped off the bed. She ran to my closet and came out minutes later with a hot pink mini skirt and the black tanktop that goes with it. She had black legging and hot pink necklaces and bangles to match. I knew she would put me in a skirt.

"Thanks Ange." I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I put on the clothes Angel had picked out and started doing my makeup. To keep our identies to ourselves, the band wore wigs and had different stage names. I got out the wig that best matched this outfit. It was also hot pink. When I was done, I walked downstairs into the living room. The rest of the flock were watching a movie and didn't hear us come in.

"Guys, I'm leaving now. Be back after the concert." they all said bye and I left. The concert went great and backstage was as always hectic. I got asked out by severl guys and said no to all of them. I was about to leave when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to see a guy standing behind me smiling. He had light brown hair and steel blue eyes. He was very cute. "Hey, Bell. (that's my stage name) I'm John" he seemed nice enough. I decided to talk to him.

"Hey John. Nice to meet you. Would you like to go sit down?" I asked him. when he said sure, we wen over to the black leather couch and sat down. We talked for about an hour untill it was time for the club to close.

"Um, Bell, would you like to go out with me some time?" John asked me as we were about the walked out. I turned to see him staring at his feet in nervousness.

"Yeah sure. How about tomorrow? Just give me your number and I'll call you." I replied. He wrote down his number and left with an "I'll see you tomorrow."

While I flew home I was thinking about Fang. I had just agreed to go on a date with a guy I barely knew, and I didn't even know how i feel about a guy I have known my whole life. I was so messed up. When I got home everyone was asleep. I tiptoed upstairs and went to bed.

All the worrying had exhausted me and I slowly sunk into a dreamless sleep.

**I know this wasn't one of my best chapters but I felt like all of that stuff needed to be in there. hope you liked and even if you didnt thats ok too. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	6. the day of the date

**Max POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I had a terrible headache. I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. I took a shower and walked down stairs. I heard the T.V. on in the living room so I walked in.

Fang was sitting on the couch watching some show that only he watched. I sat on the opposite end and stared off into space.

"Morning." Fang said getting up and walking into the kitchen. They were joined together so that the people in each room could talk to each other. Our whole house was pretty much like that. Nice and open. We were all still pretty clostrophobic. The bottom floor consisted of the kitchen,which was beige with white counters and stainless steel appliances, the living room, which was dark red with black carpet and white furnature. We had a 24" flat screen tv mounted on the wall and a dvd rack place underneath it. The dining room, which we rarely used was lime green with pink stripes (Nudge and Angel picked the colors) and a mohogany table and chairs. The den, which we had turned into a game room was cobalt blue (me and gazzy chose that one) and had a foosball table, an air hockey table, a pool table and so much more. Needless to say, this was Gazzy's favorite room. There was also a large half bathroom.

There was two other floors also, the floors where the bedrooms were. The part of the house over the dining room and game room was open and the upstairs halways were like a balcony over looking them. On the second floor was Angels, Nudge's, and Gazzy's rooms. Angel's room was hot pink with white carpet. She had a full size canopy bed and a small flat screen tv. Nudges room was lime green with dark green carpet. Three guesses as to her favorite color! She also had a full size bed, but hers wasn't a conopy bed and a small flat screen tv. Gazzy's room was a dark blue with navy blue carpet. He had a twin size bed and also had a small flat screen tv. Nex to Gazzy's bed room was also a large bathroom that the younger kids shared.

On the third floor of the house were mine, Iggy's and Fang's rooms. Mine was in the front corner above Angel's. It was a light sky blue with black carpet. I had a king sized bed and a large flat screen. I also had a computer desk that held my computer, my song notebooks and all of my other stationary junk. It also had a connecting bathroom. Fang's room was dark dark dark red with black carpet, much like the living room. He also had a king size bed and a large flat screen. He had a regular desk that he mainly used for throwing his clothes on. When he used his laptop, he was either on his bed or downstairs in the living room. Next to Fang's room was the bathroom he and Iggy shared. On the other side of the bathroom was Iggy's room. His was all light colors. Tan walls and beige carpet. He had a queen size bed and no tv. He spent most of his time either making bombs, cooking, or reading.

I laid back on the couch and extended my feet to the other end. I was nearly back asleep when someone sat down on my legs.

"Ouch! Hey watch were you plop down! Gah!" I said opening my eyes. It was of course Fang. He was smiling. Yes actually smiling!! I was so shocked and I couldn't stay mad at him.

We sat there and watched tv untill the rest of the flock got up. While we were eating dinner, I remembered my date with John. "Hey guys. Um, I'm not gonna be home tonight. I kind of have a date. If you want I can leave yall some money and yall can order take out or go see a movie." I got a bunch of "Oks" and "Sures" and one squeel.

"Yay Max! Can me and Angel help you get ready? Are you going as Bell or Max? This is so great! You like never go on dates. Where are you gonna go? Ooh I'm so happy for you! I hope you have a good time. Maybe me and Iggy can go on a date tonight. What do you think Ig? Wanna go? It would be so much f- mph." Finally Iggy slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"First of all, no you and Angel can't help me get ready, I don't want yall to go overboard. Second, I'm going a Bell, but if things get crazy, I'm ducking into a bathroom and taking off the wig the makeup and the clothes and changing into some different clothes. I have no clue where we are gonna go. We will just have to wait and see." I knew that if I didn't answer her now, she would ask me all over again.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventfull. Gazzy and Angel were playing in the game room, Nudge was begging Iggy to go on a date, I was watching a movie and Fang was in the chair in the corner on his laptop.

I called John at 5:30 and we decided to go to dinner and a movie at seven. When I started getting ready several things were running through my mind.

1) Fang.

2) What did he think about me going on a date with some guy I had just met?

3) Why did I care what he thought?

4) How do I feel about Fang?

5) How come I agreed to go on a date with a stranger when I don't even know how I feel about Fang?

6) Fang.

7) Fang.

I knew that I needed to sort out my feeling about Fang, but I didn't know how to do that. I didn't even know what it was that I felt when I was around him. All I knew for sure was that I was confused.

At exactly 7:00, the doorbell rang. Before I could make it down stairs, I heard the door open. I made it to the bottom and there stood...

**Hey guys. Last night when I was reading through my story, I noticed that I made a huge mistake. In the first chapter, I said that it was John who invited them to join the band, but it was supposed to be Jacob. Oops!! haha... ok well everyone makes my mistakes right?!?! well PLEASE REVIEW!!! any suggestions are welcome and might be used. If you do suggest something, I will mention you if i use it!! please review!! please!!**


	7. the date and the movie

**Hey guys!! so hope you liked the last chapter... yeah i just loooove cliffies! sorry if you don't but oh well... that's why i'm updating so soon!!! well anyway here's the next chapter!!!!!**

**Max POV**

At exactly 7:00, the doorbell rang. Before I could make it down stairs, I heard the door open. I made it to the bottom and there stood Fang and John. If looks could kill, John would be so dead. Fang was standing there, one hand on the door and one hand at his side clenching and unclenching shooting dagger at John with his eyes. And John looked scared out of his mind. I honestly didn't blame him, Fang was scaring me, and I wasn't even the one he was staring at.

"Hey John. Fang, I can handle it from here. I think Angel wanted you for something anyway." I said walking over to the door.

"Oh yeah? What did I want Fang for exactly?" Angel said skipping into the room. Wow did she have bad timing. Except by the way she was looking at Fang and the way he was looking at her, it must have been planned.

"Hey, Bell. Are you ready to go?" John asked, his voice shaking with fear. I walked over to him uttering a "Yeah" and 'accidently' elbowed Fang -hard- in the ribs. As I closed the door, I heard Fang snicker and Angel mutter "whimp."They were so gonna get it when i get home.

"Sorry about Fang and Angel. I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with Fang, but I know the only reason Angel was helping him is probably because she's been trying to get him to get her a camera. I'll talk to them when I get home." I explained when we got into John's car. On the way to the restraunt, we talked about nothing in perticular. I tried to get him to tell me where we were going to eat, but he kept telling me to wait. As we all know, I'm NOT a very patient person.

"Come on John, PLEASE tell me?" i whined for about the tenth time. "No we are almost there. Wait about five minutes and you will see." great... another five freaking minutes. Joy! Note sarcasim.

Five minutes later, we pulled into the most fancy restraunt I have ever seen. I know what you all are thinking. You are famous so you have to have been to a lot of fancy restraunts. Well you would be wrong. If I have the choice of a fast food meal to a fancy one, give me the fast food any day. I have no problem with fancy, but I absoutly love fast food!

We parked the car and walked in and guess what! If you guessed that I felt COMPLEATLY underdressed in my blue jeans, sneekers, and casual t-shirt, you get a chocolate chip cookie! Every girl in there, adult and teens, were wearing skirts and dressy shirts and freakin high heels! I felt so out of place and I just wanted to leave, but of course that wasn't gonna happen.

The waiter sat us in a table in the back corner. "So, what do you think?" John asked me after we had ordered our drinks. I replied "Well it's very fancy. I feel way under dressed."

"Yeah sorry about that. I guess I could have warned you that it would be fancy, but you look great anyway." He apologized. The waiter came back and we ordered some fancy food that was very expensive. With the amounts we got, I was definatly going to have to eat when I got home.

During dinner, the conversation consisted of us asking about each other's back grounds like where we grew up and stuff like that that I of course had to lie about. There's an intresting conversation... "so Bell, where did you grow up?" "Oh I grew up in a cage where the only time I got to come out was to be tested on. Oh and I have wings!" yeah... not gonna happen.

When we were done, we left and went to the movie. Of course like all guys, he tried to hold my hand and put his arm around me, but I refused. I think it kind of made him mad, because on the way home, he hardly said two words to me. The whole ride was filled with akward silence. We got back home and he walked me to the door.

"Good night Bell." he said, leaning one hand on the door and placeing the other on my face.

"Good night. I had a great time." I replied. He pulled his hand off the door and placed it on the other side of my face. As he leaned in, I closed my eyes, waiting. His lips crushed into mine and I felt... nothing. I didn't feel sparks. I didn't feel shivers. He was a very good kisser, I just wasn't feeling anything. A part of me knew this would happen. A part of me knew that I really was in love with Fang. But the logical part of me screamed at that other part that it was being stupid. What if I did start dating Fang and we broke up? What would that do to the flock? Would he leave me again. These were the questions that kept the logical part of my mind from admitting my love for Fang.

I pulled out of the kiss and smiled at John. "John, I had a really nice time, but I'm not sure that this is gonna work. You are a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you, but I'm just not ready to start a relationship. I'm sorry. I really am."

"That's ok. I didn't really feel anything in the kiss either. I understand where you're coming from. I had a nice time too. Well I guess I'll see you later. Bye." Wow so I wasn't the only one who didn't feel anything. That's great. I was so worried that I was going to hurt him but this worked out great.

"Bye." I walked into the house to find everyone asleep except one person. Fang was sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap. I walked over and sat on the other end of the couch. Fang reached over and pulled my wig off, my brown hair falling into my eyes.

"How was your date?" he asked while I removed the hair from my face. "It was great. We went to a fancy restraunt where I felt under dressed and then we went to the movies. I did have to tell him that I didn't think it would work though." I replied. "Oh and the next time I go on a date, do you mind being a tad nicer to the guy?"

"Yes I do mind. I didn't like it when you went on that date with Sam in Virgina, I didn't like it when you went on that date tonight and I won't like the next guy either." I sighed getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Well just because you don't like it doesn't mean that you have to be rude. Do you want a bag of popcorn?" I replied. He told me yes so I grabbed two bags and popped them into the microwave. When they were done, I poured them into one big bowl and went back to the living room.

"Hey, you have been wanting to see that new movie, the one about the vampire and the normal girl falling in love right?" Fang asked me when I sat down.

"If you mean Twilight, then yes I have. Why?" "Well, I we can watch it on my laptop if you want." the weird thing about it was that he had told me several times that he didn't want to see that movie. But I didn't care about what he had said. I really wanted to watch that movie.

"But we don't have it. How would we watch it?" Fang sighed like he was fixing to explain something for the third time.

"We can watch it on the internet **(A/N: i don't really know if you can or not but for this I'm going to pretend that you can)**." Oh well that made sense. I scooted over so that we could both see the screen. During the whole movie, I was hyper aware of Fang being so close to me. When we got to the hospitial sceen at the end, I was starting to doze off. When we got to the end, I fell asleep with Fang's arm wrapped around me and my head resting on his chest.

**So... what did you think? I really hope you liked it. I know some of you thought that John was going to have a bigger part in the story but i feel his part was pretty significant. anywho... to **babiixilyx3**... at first yes it was going to be like that episode of hannah montana where she was torn between two guys... but now you will have to wait and see if things change or not... haha i know im evil!!! well.... PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOU FAVORITE FICTIONAL CHARACTER ON TOP!!!**


	8. the next day

**Fang POV**

I know it's wrong to do, but when I heard Max and John get back, I started listening to their conversation. They said goodnight to each other and then they kissed. I hated listening to the silence that ment they were kissing. It was killing me. Then I heard them talking again. She said that she had had a great time (damn) but that it wasn't going to work. YES! Then she said that she wasn't ready to start a relationship. Shit. If she wasn't ready to start a relationship then that included me.

He said something about not feeling anything during the kiss (cringe) either. How could anyone NOT feel something while kissing Max? That was crazy. Max was an amazing kisser. It is fraekin impossible to feel nothing while kissing her. They said goodbye and Max came in the house.

I was the only one still up and I was currently looking to see if I could find a place to watch movies online. There was this one movie Max had been wanting to see. I think it was called Twilight or something like that. It was some lame vampire romance movie and I really didn't want to watch it, but if I could find it on the Internet, then that would give me an excuse to be close to Max.

She walked into the living room and sat on the other end of the couch. She was wearing one of the ridiculous wigs that made her look so un Max-like. I reached over and pulled it off, causing her beautiful brown hair to fall into her face. While she was fixing it, I asked her the question I already knew the answer to "How was you date?"

She told me that they went to a fancy restaraunt and a movie. I inwardly laughed when she said she felt under dressed. I personaly thought that she look wonderful. Then she told me the part I liked best about their whole date. She said that she had to tell him that it wouldn't work. "Oh and the next time I go on a date, do you mind being a tad nicer to the guy?" that thought made me want to hit something. I didn't want to think about her going on another date with anyone besides me.

"Yes I do mind. I didn't like it when you went on that date with Sam in Virginia, I didn't like it when you went on that date tonight and I and I won't like the next guy either." I knew that kind of made her mad. She sighed and went to the kitchen. She fixed us some popcorn and came and sat back down. Luckily, I had found Twilight. I asked her if she wanted to watch it and she asked me how we were supposed to watch it if we didn't have it. I swear that girl is so computer illiterate that it isn't even funny.

I explained to her that we could watch it on the Internet. She scooted closer to me so that we could both see the screen and share the bowl of popcorn. I didn't really pay attention to the movie, I was to busy enjoying being this close to Max. At one point she started to get sleepy, so I put my arm around her and let her lean against my chest. Every part of me that she touched was tingling. When the movie went off, she compleatly fell asleep. I sat the computer and the bowl in the floor and laid back. That was the best night of sleep i have ever had.

I woke up the next morning to a squeeling Nudge and Angel. I had no clue why they were so excited or why I had slept in the living room. Then I felt something warm and soft on top of me. I looked down and saw Max asleep on top of me. Then I remembered the night before. That had been a wonderful night. At some point, apparently I had laid down and Max had gotten fully on top of me with her head burried in my collarbone. How Max could sleep through all this noise, I had no idea, but I wanted her to get as much sleep as possible.

"Guys. Hush. Stop squeeling before you wake Max up. She needs to sleep." I whispered to the girls. They agreed and tiptoed upstairs, probabaly to talk about Max and me. I honestly didn't care, as long as I got to stay this close to Max for a little longer.

**Max POV**

I woke up the next morning laying on top of something soft and warm. It was steadily moving up and down, in a calming and relaxing pattern. I looked up to see what it was and I found myself looking into Fang's bottomless black eyes. One would find it so hard not to get lost in those wonderful eyes of his. Wait, no pretend that you didn't hear me say that.

I quickly jumped off of him, and fell over a bowl in the floor. "Argh! Why in the hell is there a bowl in the floor?" I asked while getting up. "Um, when you fell asleep last night, I didn't want to wake you up, so I laid my laptop and the bowl in the floor."

That's when I remembered what happened last night. Every part of me that had been touching Fang was tingling. "Where's the rest of the flock?" I grabbed the bowl and took it to the sink.

"They went to the park." Oh great, so they all saw me and Fang like that. They probably think that we're together now. That's just great. "So you didn't feel the need to wake me up to tell me that almost the entire flock was going to the park?" I was so mad, not because they went to the park, but because I had been stupid enough to fall asleep on Fang.

"Well I figured that you needed your sleep. You hardly ever get to sleep for more than five hours because of band practice. I'm sorry. Next time I'll wake you up." Next time? Why did he think that there would BE a next time? I ran up the stairs with a "Whatever" and slammed the door behind me.

I understood why he did it, I was kind of tired even after sleeping so late. Wait how late was it? I looked over to the clock. It said 12:45. How could I have slept so late?!?! I was supposed to write some new songs for the band. Three of them. That's just great.

I took a quick shower and grabbed my notebook and a pen. I raced back downstairs to the couch and sat down. I was trying to think about what to write when Fang walked back in.

My hand flew to the paper and I started writing.

**Hope you liked it. I know I'm not really showing much of the rest of the flock, but this is mostly about Fang and Max. I forgot to mention that Total is staying with Dr. M Ella and Akila. They all got into a big fight and Total didn't want to stay with them anymore. so there is the reason total's not here. well... PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	9. he could be the one

**Max POV**

My hand flew to the paper and I started to write. I didn't think about what I was writing, I just let it flow.

Smooth- talking

So rocking

**Fang was a smooth talker when he wanted something**

He's got everything that a girl's wantin'

**He cute, he's a good listener, and he would make a wonderful boyfriend**

Guitar cutie

He plays it groovy

And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

**Every time I'm around him I do or say something stupid**

I think I'm really falling for his smile

**when he does smile**

Get butterflies when he says my name

**and every time he's near me**

He's got something special

He's got something special

**they're called wings**

And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly brethe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe

**i can hardly brethe when i'm near him **

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one...

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one...

**the Voice has told me that he's the one**

He's lightning

Sparks are flying

**sparks fly every time we fly together**

Every where I go he's always on my mind and

**all the time**

I'm going crazy

About him lately

**going crazy trying to figure out how I feel **

And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

**he makes my heart pound in my chest**

Think I'm really digging on his vibe

He really blows me away

**he blows me away by how well he knows me**

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly brethe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one...

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel

Like everything I do is

Perfectly fine

**He tells me that I have made all the right choices**

The stars are aligned when I'm with him

And I'm so into him...

He's got something special

He's got something special

And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental

He's got something special

He's got something special

I can hardly brethe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one...

He could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one...

**maybe he really is the one for me**

When I got through with this song, I realised that I really am in love with Fang. But I'm still not going to tell him that. What if we got together and broke up? What would that do to the flock? Would I be able to handle that? What would I do if he left again?

I would just have to deal with my feelings and not let them show. I knew that if Fang ever asked me if I figured out how I felt, I would have to avoid the question because I don't think that I could lie to him. So now all I have to do is figure out how to lie with my body language.

When I felt someone sit on the couch next to me, I looked up from my paper to see Fang trying to read it. I snatched it up close to my chest where he couldn't see it. I wasn't ready for him to hear it. He would have to wait like the rest of the world.

"Hey, why won't you let me read it? You always let me be the first one to read your songs." Crap. I knew he would say that.

"Um because I want you to wait to read this one?" It came out as more of a question than an answer. I ran my fingers through my hair. Now that I admitted to myself that I love Fang, all I wanted to do with him so close to me was lean over and kiss him.

I jumped up and ran upstairs before I did actually kiss him. I slammed the door and grabbed my phone. I called Alex to tell him that he would have to write the other two songs. He agreed so I had the rest of the day off to try to figure out what to do about Fang.

At 5:00, the rest of the flock got home. I can't beleive I was about to do this. Angel. I need you up here in my room. Now. I was going to ask her what she thought I sould do. I would have told her to bring Nudge but she has a big mouth and can't keep a secret.

**Coming. ** She walked in about two minutes later. "Hey Max. What's so important that you want to see me now?" I had a feeling that she already knew. I handed her the notebook that was still open to the song. It took her about five minutes to read it. She handed it back to me with a look of shock on her face.

"You wrote that about Fang didn't you?" She asked me. I nodded, still unable to talk. "Your in shock aren't you?" Again I nodded.

I don't know what to do. If I admit to Fang how I feel, he will want us to get together. What if we do, then we break up? What if he leaves me again? I wouldn't be able to handle it. What would it do to you guys? Luckily, I could still communicate through my mind.

"Well, I can't and won't tell you what to do. This is something that you need to figure out on you own. Just think about it for a few days and see what you decide. Whatever you choose, I will support you. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I smiled knowing that what she said was true. "Are you gonna come downstairs?" I shook my head and she gave me babmi eyes.

Fine but I'm still not talking. We got up and walked downstairs. When we walked into the kitchen, we saw Nudge sitting on the counter with Iggy standing in front of her. And guess what they were doing. Freaking making out. I wanted so bad for that to be me and Fang, but I knew that could never happen. Angel, tell them I said to break it up.

"Guys. Break it up. Max said so." They jumped apart, looking from me to Angel in confusion. Just tell them that I'm in shock, just don't tell them why. "She's in shock about something she found out today and kind of still can't talk."

"Oh my gosh Max. What is it? Are you ok? I remember the last time you were in shock. You couldn't talk for a week. What did you find out? Is it something bad or just weird? Oh does this mean that everytime you want to talk, Angel's gonna have to do it for you? Or is Fang gonna do it like last time? You two have such a connection. Yall can totally understand each other just by looking at each others faces. It is sooo cool. What did you do today? Did you have fun? Well I guess not if you are in shock. What happened? Does Fang know what happened. Is it because of F- mph." Iggy shut her up by planting a kiss on her lips. It was just a little peck, but it still made me more upset about Fang.

I'm going back upstairs. I can't handle this. Sorry. I tried. With that, I ran back upstairs. When I got to the top I ran straight into... you guessed it Fang. We toppled over where he was on top of me. I didn't want to move but I had to. I pused him off and ran to my room.

I flopped down on my bed face first. I heard a knock on my door. I walked to the door and opened it, coming face to face with Fang. He was the last person I wanted to talk to so I slammed the door and went back to my bed.

I heard my door open and close and I felt him sit on the edge of my bed. "Max, what's wrong?" I turned to face him and gave him a look that said 'I don't want to talk about it.' He respected that and left. I finally broke down and cried.

**Fang POV**

I felt so bad for Max. She seemed so upset. I tried to get Angel to tell me what was wrong, but she said that she promised Max not to tell. I walked up to Max's room and knocked on the closed door.

When the door opened, she looked so miserable. She slammed the door on my face and I heard her flop back down on her bed. I opened the door and walked in. I sat on the edge of her bed and asked her what was wrong. She gave me a look that said she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to make her mad or anymore upset than she was, so I left.

As I closed the door, I heard her begin to cry.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it. It was kind of long. I don't own that song. It belongs to Hannah Montanna. I'm not a big fan of hers but I loooove that song. Soooo... PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. the dream and an unintentional pep talk

**apparently i put up ch 11 as ch 10 but also as ch 11 so basically, i put up ch11 twice and no ch 10... opps!! so here is the CORRECT ch 10 with a major apology from me!!!**

* * *

**Fang POV**

After I left Max's room, I didn't feel like going back downstairs so I went to my room. Unfortunatly, I could still hear Max crying so I put in a CD and turned it up to drown her out. She used to be the kind of person that never cried, bet her she is crying again. I didn't know how many times she has cried in the last two day, but I know of at least two. Everytime she cries, it breaks my heart. I wanted so bad to go in there and comfort her, but I didn't know what was wrong and I didn't know if I could help or not. Ugh. When she was like this, I felt so helpless.

I laid down on my bed with my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and saw nothing but Max's face. Then the picture started to change. I saw Max flying, eyes closed and a huge smile plastered on her face. Then I saw Max looking around the flock. We were in a clearing sitting around a campfire. When her eyes got to Angel, she had a look of adoration on her face. She loves that little girl so much. When her eyes landed on me, her eyes looked confused. Even before we settled down, she was confused about me. I saw it on her face so many times.

Every time she looked at me back then, she either looked at me in confusion or something else that I couldn't put my finger on. I would give anything to be able to see inside her head for one day. I wanted to know what she thought when she looks at me. I love her so much and I just want to know how she feels about me.

As I was laying there, I felt Angel trying to get into my head. I smiled to myself, knowing that she wouldn't be able to. I had gotten a new power that allows me to block her out of my mind. She can only here what I want her to. It was nice being able to think without restrictions.

Some time in the next thirty minutes, I must have drifted into sleep, because the next thing I knew, Iggy was calling up the stairs saying dinner was ready.

**Max POV**

When Fang left, I let all the tears fall. Here I was. The great Maximum Ride bawling for the third time in two days. What was wrong with me? I heard Fang's favorite CD come on and he turned it up almost all the way. It was kind of comforting. I was probably the reason he had it turned up. He always listened to it when he needed to think.

I really wish I knew what all of this was doing to him. I couldn't even begin to fathom how much this had to hurt him. I mean, he has admitted that he loves me and all I could tell him was that I didn't know what the hell I was thinking. I was a horrible person. I knew that I needed to tell him that I love him too, but I just couldn't do it.

I had to much at risk. The flock, my heart, and Fang.

I couldn't and wouldn't do that to him or the flock.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Iggy was telling us that dinner was ready. I got up and went to wash my face. I still didn't want the flock to see me so weak.

When I was done, I walked downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, I heard Fang talking.

"Guys, when Max gets down here, don't try to get her to talk or ask her what's wrong, ok? She's obvously upset and doesn't want to talk about it. We'll jsut let her eat in peace, right?" I smiled to myself. He was so sweet. He knew me so well that it was kind of scary. I walked into the kitchen and was met with a bunch of silent smiles.

My flock was so wonderful. They knew when to back off and also when to assert themselves. I smiled back at them. What Fang had said earlier gave me courage.

"Hey guys. Ig it smells wonderful." I said, taking my place between Angel and Fang. All of their jaws dropped. I didn't blame when I'm in shock, I don't speak for days, sometimes even weeks. I leaned over and whispered in Fang's ear "I heard what you said. Thanks." quiet enough where only he could hear me.

Dinner went pretty much how it normaly does with theexception of Nudge and Iggy holding hands. Iggy and Gazzy were talking about bombs, Angel and Nudge were talking about clothes, shoes, and someimes Iggy. Me and Fang were the only ones not talking but we were both ok with that.

**Fang POV**

When I got to the kitchen, Max wasn't down there yet. I told the rest of the flock not to bother Max that she didn't want to talk about what was wrong. As soon as I got done talking, Max walked in. She looked like she had heard what I said.

Hmm......

Everyone offered her a smile, silently of course. Even Nudge didn't say anything. The flock amazes me some times. The know just what to do and when to do it.

Max smiled back and walked over to the table. She looked a little more confident. "Hey guys. Ig, it smell wonderfull." she said sitting between me and Angel. Woah... did she just talk? Normally when she's in shock, she doesn't talk for the longest time. Like when she found out that Jeb was her father. She didn't say a word to anyone for a month and a half. She wouldn't even communucate with Angel. I was the one who had to choose what to do. It was horrible.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear soft enough so that only I could hear "I heard what you said. Thanks." Her breath carresed my hear, sending shivers down my spine. It felt so good to hear her talk again.

**what did you think? i hope you liked it. i know it seems unrealistic that max would be in shock just from figuring out that she was in love with fang, but its my story and that's where i wanted to go with it. just to let you know... im writing this as i go along so i have no clue what is coming next. if you have any suggestions, just PM me or put them in a review. I will give you credit for the idea! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. is fang ok!

**I fixed the name mix up. well here is the next chapter.**

**Max POV**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I went to bed early because I had to get up early in the morning to help put music to and record the songs that me and Alex had written. I fell asleep within minutes of my head hitting the pillow.

I dreamt of Fang. I dreamt of his wonderful and rare laugh. I dreamt of ever kiss we had ever shared. I dreamt of every smile that had crossed his face. I dreamt of the way he flew, with his powerful black rising and falling like the steady beat of a song. I dreamt of the way he fought. I dreamt of him taking pictures of me and the rest of the flock. I dreamt of that time at the lake when it was just me and him splashing and laughing. The rest of the flock had been asleep and it was the first time in a long time that I had laughed.

He was an amazing person. He was the only one who could read my just by looking into my eyes. He was the one who made me laugh when I was about to cry. He was the one who comforted me when I did cry. He was the one.

I was woken by a terrified Angel. "Max. come quickly. It's Fang. He's thrashing around wildly, and I can't get him to wake up. I tried to read his mind but his ability won't let me. Max, I'm scared." And with that, she started bawling. I scooped her up and took her out into the hallway.

"Iggy! Get up and out here! NOW!" I screamed down the hallway. Almost instantly, he was standing in front of me in nothing but his boxers. I normally would have told him to get some pants on, but now was not the time. "Take Angel to your room and calm her down quickly. If she gets to much more upset she will start hyperventilating. When she calms down, get her to tell you what is going on. GO!" I told him in a very Nudge like manner.

I ran into Fangs room to find him thrashing around and covered in a thick layer of sweat. I pulled the covers off of him and threw them onto the floor. He had went to sleep last night in his jeans and T-shirt. I pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground as well. It was soaked in sweat. I then pulled his jeans off and threw them with his shirt and covers. Now he was only in his black silky boxers.

I placed my hands on either side of his face to stop it from going to side to side. "Fang, can you hear me? Fang, I need you to wake up. Can you do that for me?" Of course he didn't wake up. I picked him up (dang was he heavy) and carried him to the bathroom. I sat him on the floor nest to the bathtub and turned on the water. I didn't want it to be to cold because his body could go into shock.

Finally the water was the right temperature and I plugged the drain. Before I put him in, I tried to wake him again. "Fang. Wake up. Fang, You need to wake up. Come on Fang wake up." when he still didn't wake up, I placed him into the water. His temperature slowly went down, but the convulsions didn't stop or even get weaker.

I had tried almost everything. I leaned over and whispered into his ear "Fang, can you hear me? I need you to wake up or I'm going to have to leave. Do you hear me? If you don't wake up, I will leave. I need for you to wake up. Can you do that? I need you." His convulsions weakened a little so I kept whispering.

"Fang? What is happening? Can you wake up and tell me? Fang, I need you to tell me what is wrong and the only way you can do that is by waking up. Fang, You need to wake up. If you wake up, then I can tell Angel that you are ok. She's so worried and upset that she can hardly breath. I know you don't want her to stay like that so you need to wake up. If you don't wake up. I'm going to leave and call the hospital." I hadn't planned on saying that last part, but I knew it was true.

He still didn't wake up, so I tried the only thing I hadn't done yet. I leaned in and kissed him. At first he didn't respond but then I felt him kiss back. I felt him place his hands behind my head and pull me closer and I let him. I ran my hands through his sweaty hair as he traced his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I allowed it and slightly opened my mouth.

He slowly slid his tongue into my mouth, exploring. He ran it along my bottom teeth then my top. He played with my tongue and the pulled his back into his mouth, asking mine to follow. I slipped mine into his mouth and explored every inch I could reach. Some how, I ended up in the cold water with him.

All to soon, I began to need oxygen, so I pulled away panting. When I opened my eyes and looked at him, his eyes were still closed. "Fang, you can open you eyes now." When he still didn't open them, I gently shook his shoulders. "Fang?" I whispered quietly.

Then he started thrashing again, this time worse than before. He was thrashing so hard that he was splashing water onto the floor. I climbed out of the tub and ran to Iggy's room. He and Angel were sitting on his bed, Angel on his lap smiling.

"Iggy. Come in here quickly. He stopped thrashing around, but then he got worse. I don't know what happened. I got his temperature down, but he's worse now. Iggy I don't know what to do. I feel so damn helpless! Iggy, please help him." i said in a very Nudge like manner. Iggy and I ran back to the bathroom, Angel trailing behind us.

Iggy walked over to the tub and placed his hands on his shoulder in an attempt to stop him from moving. No matter how hard Iggy pressed, Fang was still thrashing wildly. "I'm going to see if I can heal him. Maybe he's sick or something." Iggy said as his hand started glowing. It had no affect on him. Shit!

"Angel, can you try to read his mind again? Maybe see if his mind block is down or something?" I asked, my voice cracking. She nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at me. The look in her eyes made me want to break down.

"He's thinking of you. He keeps saying you name over and over again. Max, he's in so much pain. I don't know what's causing it though. Max, there's so much pain." She started bawling again. I picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I called down for Nudge and Gasman and they were there almost instantly wearing the same look of worry and fear.

"Take Angel to my room and calm her down. NOW! I don't want anyone coming into this bathroom or Fang's room right now ok?" they nodded and walked the stumbling Angel to my room.

I was on the verge of tears myself, but I had to stay strong for Fang. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the bathroom door and walked in. When I looked at Fang, he was sitting up, panting with his eyes open. I ran over to him and slung my arms around his neck. "Oh Fang. You're alright. I was so damn worried. Do you remember what happened?" I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

He lowered his eyes to my wet clothes and gave me a questioning look. "I asked you first." I said blushing.

"All I remember is going to sleep, then being in extreme pain. I must have still been able to dream because I thought..." then he looked down at my clothes again, which were sticking to every curve I have. The way he was looking at me made my face heat up even more.

Iggy coughed akwardly behind us. "I'm going to go tell the other three that you're alright Fang."

"Ok." Fang replied still staring at my wet clothes. Iggy left and closed the door behind him. "So, I answered your question, now tell my why your clothes are soaked." Fang said as soon as the door clicked.

"Well, Fang, you actually didn't answer it fully. You were about to say something else but you just stopped. So, tell me what you were fixing to say and I'll tell you why my clothes are wet." I replied with an evil grin.

"Ok sounds fair. I dreamt that you were trying to get me to wake up and you said that you needed me. Then when that didn't work, I dreamt that you kissed me. Not just a peck, but a full out kiss. And, in the dream, I pulled you closer to my while you ran you hands through my hair. Then there was some major tongue action and somehow, in the dream," as he said this he looked down at my clothes again "you ended up in the tub on top of me. Now there's my side of the deal, so now your side." he finished with and even more evil grin then my evil grin.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? You were thrashing around so much, that the water splashed up on my and soaked me." I lied smiling. He must have noticed this. "Liar." he said standing up.

"Am not." I said turning toward the door. As I reached for the knob, i saw him grab for me in the mirror. I snatched the door open and ran for my room. The rest of the flock was in the hallway, making their way to the bathroom. I ran through them yelling "MOVE!" and ran into my room. I saw Fang right before I slammed the door and locked it.

"Come on Max. What is the real reason your clothes are wet?" he fake wined.

"I already did!" I replied, laughing.

"You told me what you want me to think happened. Tell me the truth Max."

"No!" I exclaimed. I heard some clinking and clicking coming from the door knob.

"Please?" He begged.

"No, because you are cheati-" I was cut off by Fang tackling me to the floor. "ng" I finished.

"Don't make me do it!" He said, his hand forming a claw. "You better not Fang!" He then started tickling me. I will give into anyone who is tickling me and he knew it. "Fine... I'll.. Tell.... You....If.... You... Stop..." I said between breaths. "Good." He said, getting off of me. I stood up and walked over to my open window. "You know that dream you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked with a look of triumph on his face.

"Well, that's all it was was a dream. The reason I'm wet is because you were splashing me." I said as I jumped out of the window and flew away. I spent the rest of the night in a tree in the nearby park.

**i REALLY hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever to write it because when i was halfway through it, my computer went nuts and deleted it so i had to start all over. like i said, im writing this as i go so i dont know what happens... i think in the next chapter fang is finally going to hear the new song...or maybe the one after that... you will have to read it to find out!!! hahah please review!!!!!**


	12. the truth about fangs 'episode'

**Fang POV**

Max was such a cheater. I knew that my 'dream' was the reason that her clothes were wet. Man the way her clothes were clinging to her curves made me want to throw her down and kiss her right there in front of Iggy. She looked so damn fine! Wait Fang, Calm down boy. She didn't want to talk about the kiss which means she's still confused about how she feels. I need to talk to her. Now.

Angel, do you know where Max went? I asked in my mind, hoping that the little mind reader was still awake.

**Yeah, she told me that she was going to the park. She's probably in a tree somewhere. **Angel quickly replied. God I love that little girl. **Love you too, Fang.**

Thanks Ang. I said, thought, as I jumped out Max's window. I flew to the local park and started looking for her. About 30 minutes later I saw he perched in a tall oak tree. She was asleep. What was she planning on doing, sleeping out here for the rest of the night? Oh, right, she's the oh-so-confused Maximum Ride. Of course she was going to sleep here. I flew over and landed on her branch, trying to wake her up.

When I saw her face, I changed my mind. She was exhausted. I knew she hadn't been sleeping well lately and tonight probably didn't help much. I scooped her up in my arms and began to fly home. About halfway there, she snuggled her head deeper into my chest. I smiled thinking about how perfect she looked there. Like she belonged in my arms.

If I had my way about it, she would be in my arms all the time. When I got home, I carefully flew back through Max's open window. I walked over to her bed, laid her down, and turned to leave. That's when I noticed that she was clinging to my shirt. I tried to get it out of her clenched fist, but she wouldn't let go. I knew that if I slept here tonight that she would be mad in the morning, so I eased my shirt off and let her have it. I smiled when she snuggled it close to her chest, like a child with their teddy bear.

I walked back to my room and laid down on my bed. I easily sunk into sleep. All night, I dreamt of Max

**Angel POV**

I felt so bad for Fang and Max. Them two really belonged together and they both knew it. But Max was too selfless to do anything about it. She was afraid that they would break up (which I knew they wouldn't) and she was worried about what that would do to the flock.

I was worried about what it would do to her if she tried to hide her feelings. I hate to admit it but what she was hurting Fang. Not just mentally anymore either. The reason for his 'episode' tonight was Max. Although I would never admit it to Max, I had been able to read Fang's mind earlier. All of the emotional pain that Max was causing him overflowed and became physical pain, too much for his body to bear. The only reason he hadn't died (cringe) tonight was because of the kiss that she gave him. It had eased some pain and therefore caused it to become more bearable.

If something doesn't change soon, Fang might very possibly die. I guess I do need to tell Max about it. I will tell her after the concert where she first plays the new song she wrote about Fang.

With that thought on my mind. I slowly drifted back to sleep.

**hey guys!!! sorry that was so short. I thought that last part was VERY important. well hope you liked it!! i actually have slept with the shirt of a guy i had a crush on before so that idea came from a real life experience!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. the nightmare

**Max POV**

As I flew to the park, I was thinking about Fang. What was wrong with him? Was he sick or was it something else, something to do with the school? I found a tall oak tree and settled in for the night. I know I was being childish about the kiss, but I couldn't admit my feelings to Fang. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I dreamed that Fang came and found me here in the park. He picked me up and started to fly me home. When I was sure it was a dream, I snuggled my head into his chest and grabbed a hand full of his black shirt. It felt so good to be in his arms, like I belonged there. If I wasn't afraid of what would happen to the flock, I would be in his arms all the time. He flew through my window which had been left open. When he laid me down on the bed, I didn't let go of his shirt, hoping that his dream self would get the massage and stay in here with me. Of course, this dream didn't go that way. He eased his shirt off, revealing the hard muscles of his chest and stomach. I pulled his shirt close to my chest like it was a teddy bear. For some reason Fang's scent was always comforting to me and I managed to dream it exactly the way it was when I was awake.

As soon as dream- Fang left my room, I had the worst dream I have ever had.

_**Max's dream**_

_I stared down at the scene before me in horror. How could this have happened? _

_Iggy was hugging Nudge to his chest, tears streaming down both of their faces. Angel was a crumpled heap on the floor with Gazzy trying to get her up, tears also falling out of their eyes. I was just standing here, not believing what I was seeing. _

_Fang was lying on the floor, not breathing and his heart not beating. "What happened?" I whispered, my voice cracking. Nobody answered me. "WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME NOW! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Iggy walked over to me, never letting go of Nudge's hand. "Don't touch me!" I said, my voice icy. _

_Why the HELL wouldn't they tell me why Fang was dead? The love of my life, the one person that I couldn't live without was dead. I walked over and sunk down on the floor next to him. I pulled him into my lap and that's when I saw the flash of black on the back of his neck. I rolled down his collar and moved his hair out of the way._

_There on the back of Fang's neck was an expiration date. I couldn't believe it. I was older, why didn't I have one already? Is that why he had that episode, because of the expiration date? Why did Fang have to die first._

_**Because Maximum, when you were born, Jeb injected you with the serum that canceled your date. Fang and the rest of the flock still have expiration dates. **__The voice said into my head._

_"What the hell? So I have to sit around and watch the rest of my flock die one by one and I get to be the one who lives? I don't think so." I quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen. "I will seen you soon Fang." I whispered. _

_I grabbed the butcher knife and pulled up my shirt sleeve. Right as I was about to pull the blade across my skin, someone grabbed my hand to stop. I turned to face Iggy and screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Then I fell on the floor in a heap of flesh and tears._

I shot up in bed screaming. My throat felt raw like I had been screaming for a really long freaking time, and by the look on my flock's faces, I had been. I first pair of eyes I met were Angel, and she was crying. I met every pair of eyes and they were all crying, except for the last, and closest pair.

Fang was sitting on my bed, stroking the hair out of my face. "Shh Max, it's ok. It was just a dream. I promise everything is ok." he reassured me. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and sobbed. I have become so soft!

"Fang. It was horrible. You had and expiration date and died and I asked why you died first when I'm older and the Voice said that Jeb had injected me with something that cancelled mine but you and the rest of the flock had one and would all die and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that so I ran to the kitchen and was going to kill myself with the butcher knife. I whispered 'I will see you soon Fang.' and was about to do it when Iggy stopped me. Fang you can't leave me. You can't ever leave me. Ever. No matter what. I can't live without you." Wow. I have been spending to much time with Nudge. I said all that in one freaking breath.

"I won't leave you. I will never ever leave you. Even if you told me to, I wouldn't leave. It was just a dream, Max. We don't have expiration dates. Everything will be fine. We will all live long and happy lives ok? You don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm here for you Max, we all are." I looked behind Fang and actually chuckled.

"Well, everyone else isn't. They all left." The rest of the flock had left and shut the door behind them. When Fang turned to look, I took the oppurtunity to sneak a peak at his neck. Oh thank God, there was nothing there.

"Hmm..." was the only response I got from Fang. I wrapped my arms back around him and just sat there. What seemed like only minutes later Fang said "Max, we should probably get back to sleep. We have had a really long ass night." He stood to get up, but I grabbed his wrists and pulled him back down.

"Please stay. I don't think I could go back to sleep by myself." I didn't want him to get his hope up, but I really didn't think that I would be able to go back to sleep without knowing that he's alright.

"Ok." He climbed onto the other side of the bed and leaned back against the headboard. "Oh and are you planning on keeping my shirt, or do you want to continue sleeping with it?" at first I was confused, but then I remembered the first dream I had. Apparently it wasn't a dream.

"You can have it back." i replied, crawling over to him and laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I slowly sank into a, finally, dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock hitting the wall across from the bed. Fang had a pissed look on his face. "Why the hell is that thing going off so damn early? We only got back to sleep two hours ago!!"

"Umm, I have to go record some new songs today, and now you owe me and alarm clock. Why didn't you just hit the snooze button?" I explained, trying not to laugh at his outburst.

"I- Well I didn't think about that. I'm sleepy ok? Give a man a break!" and as if to prove a point, a yawn escaped his mouth as soon as he was through talking.

"Since when is 16 considered man hood?" I asked, heading to my closet to get some clothes.

"Since I have had to fight for my life so many times and it's a miracle that we are alive and free." well, he had a good point.

"If you say so. I have got to go take a shower now, and after last night, you could probably use one too." I said walking into my bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. When I walked downstairs, Nudge and Ange were talking excitedly.

"Mornin' girls. What's up?" I asked grabbing some fruit to eat on the way to the studio.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Angel answered, giving me her innocent face. I rolled my eyes told them bye and left for 'work'.

It took all day to put music to and record the three new songs, so when I got home, I was exhausted. I told the flock that I was going to bed early due to lack of sleep the night before. They agreed and I walked up to my room

I laid down and slowly drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

**ok so this chapter got kind of lame at the end, but oh well. um yeah, the next chapter is going to be Friday, the day of the next concert. I would write about the three days in between, but i really need the concert to get here. basically, Max has practice every day because of the new songs... nothing really happens so yeah... anywho... please review!!!!**


	14. Max confeses to Iggy

**i hope you enjoy this chapter b/c im writing this at like 3:30 am!! well thats actually when i write most of it... im kind of a night person... anywho... shutting up now so you can read the next chapter!!! **

**DC: still don't own max ride.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

It was the day of the concert and I had a stomach freakin' full of butterflies. Let me just tell you, Maximum Ride just doesn't get butterflies. Want to know why I had butterflies? Well, maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that the flock was coming to the concert. They have only come to like five since we became world known. And even then the whole flock didn't come. Bet you can't guess who didn't.

Why did they have to choose THIS concert to come? This is the concert where I'm practically telling the whole world that I'm in love with Fang. And he was going to be there. Front row. Center stage. Tonight was going to be hard.

I walked down stairs, lured by the smell of pancakes, salty bacon, sausage, and toast. When I walked into the kitchen only Iggy was there. He immediately noticed that I something was wrong.

Turning his piercing blue gaze on me he asked, "Max, what's wrong? And don't you dare say 'nothing' or you won't get any breakfast. And no I'm not joking." Wow, I must really look bad if he's threatening me with a lack of food.

"I'm just nervous about the concert tonight." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the complete truth. "You have never been nervous about a concert. Only the very first one." Damn. I was hoping he would drop it. I decided to do something I rarely do. I confided in Iggy.

"Ig, can you keep a secret?" I asked timidly. He replied "Yeah sure. Why?"

"From Fang?"

"Yup. 'Corse I can. What's this all about." Ugh. I know I have to tell him because he would just keep bugging me about it now, but I really don't want to.

"Well... you see.... I-I kind of... um... I don't really know how to say it... but.. I kind of..." I stammered. "I'm in love with Fang." I finally blurted out.

"Well it took you long enough. Come on Max. I see the way you look at him. And even before I could see again, I heard it in the way you spoke to and about him. I could sense it in the way you acted around him. I probably knew it before you did. but what does that have to do with the concert tonight?" So, I was in love with Fang before I even knew it? How was that possible?

"What, so does everybody in the flock know? Does _Fang_ know?" Oh no. If he knew, then how would I be able to keep my feelings to myself?

"Well, everyone but Fang." Thank God. That just made this so much easier. But what would I say when he hears my song tonight? Will he know it's about him? What if he asks me about it? What will I tell him?

"Max? Max are you still with me?" Oops. I forgot about Ig. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Well, I asked you what all of this had to do with tonight?" Crap. I forgot to explain.

"Um, I um wrote a song about him. It's called 'He Could Be the One'. And, he's going to be there tonight. Right in front of me."

Ig was quiet for a moment before saying "Well, I honestly don't know what to tell you. You two are the most stubborn people I know. It took him forever to figure out that he's in love with you. And even then, he didn't want to tell you because he didn't know how you felt. Just sing it tonight and see how it goes."

"But Iggy. What if I do admit it to him, and then we split up. What would that do to him? What would that do to the flock? I wouldn't be able to handle it if he left again and the flock split up. That's why I can't tell him." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I tried to blink them back, but they betrayed me and slid down my cheeks.

"Max. Trust me. If he knew that you loved him, he would never leave. If he knew it back then, even if you had of still let Ari come with us, he wouldn't have left. He told me that two nights after we left while Gazzy was sleeping. Don't cry Max. And plus you know what? Sometimes you just need to be a little more selfish. You do everything for this flock. You have given up so much for us. You don't need to anymore. Itex is gone and you can finally relax. Come on Max cheer up. Have a pancake!" Wow. So all those years ago he knew that he loved me. If I had of told him then, my heart wouldn't have had to experience that kind of pain.

When Iggy was done with breakfast I stood up and said "I'll go wake the others up." and hurried up the stairs. Angel woke up immediatly and ran down stairs. Nudge was a little more difficult but I managed. Gazzy was already up, just waiting for the breakfast call.

Then there was one. I dragged my feet up the second flight of stairs and walked to the room next to mine. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I knocked again. Nothing. Then I banged my fist on the door, yelling "Fang get up. Breakfast is done." Still, I got no answer. I carefully opened the door and burst out laughing.

Fang was laying on the floor, tangled in his sheet. It was wrapped around his mouth, explaining why he hadn't answered. His arms were pinned to his sides and his legs had so much sheet around them that he couldn't possibly stand up.

Angel. I though loudly. Send everyone this mental picture. Just don't tell Fang about it. I said as I let her have the picture out of my head.

**Wow that's funny Max. But Maybe you should help him up.** Maybe she was right but this was too funny!

"Muph unka gahas mis uajg." He mumbled, unable to speak. This just brought a fresh wave of laughter. The look in his eyes instantly made me shut up. Even though he couldn't move, the death glare he shot me scared the hell out of me. I walked over and began trying to untangle him.

It was harder than it looked. After a while, I had also become tangled in it, but his mouth had been uncovered.

"Great job genius." He complained. "Now you have us both stuck." To be perfectly honest, I kind of liked this position. I was stuck with my head on his chest and my arm wrapped around his back from where I was trying to grab it from the back.

"Shut up Fang." I snapped. Then I yelled loudly down to the others. "GUYS! COULD YOU COME UP HERE? LIKE NOW! WE COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP!"

"Shit Max. Did you have to yell so loud? That was my freakin' ear for crying out loud."

"Sorry. I guess I could have gotten Angel's attention. I didn't think about that." I apologised. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They burst into the room and the dropped to the floor laughing.

After my face turned bright red, Fang gave them the evil death glare, and I yelled at them a lot and threatened to hurt them, they finally untangled us and we all went downstairs to finish breakfast.

The rest of the day was pretty much like any other concert day, add the nerves. Nudge and Angel asked me if, no begged me, if they could help me get ready and I said no. They used Bambi eyes and so I said yes. When they were done with me, they went to get themselves ready.

Finally it was time for the concert that could very well change my life. When we got there, we said quick goodbyes and they went to get their front row seats while I went backstage.

"Hey Maximum! What's up girl?" Jacob said coming up to me.

"I don't think I can do this." I answered. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Why not girl? You nervous or something?" well that was an understatement. I just simply nodded my head. "But you're like never nervous. About anything."

"New song. About Fang. Front row. Right in front of me. Bad." oh great. Now I'm beginning to sound like Fang.

"What? OK, I'm going to give it a shot. That new song you wrote is about Fang." I nodded my head. "And he's going to be here tonight, right in front of you in front row. And that is bad for you nerves. Is that right?" Again I nodded.

"So, when you go out there, this is what you do..." That made me feel a lot better.

"Ok. Let's get this show on the road." We all ran out on the stage and were met by an earsplitting roar from the crowd.

"Hey guys. How yall doin' tonight?" even more screaming. "Great! So are yall ready to make some noise?" wow they were a loud crowd. I looked down at Fang, and he was actually smiling. "Well then let's do it!" And with that we went into the first song.

**hey guys... so yeah... this was supposed to be the chapter where Fang hears the song, but it kind of got to long because of the whole sheet thing. I hope you liked it!!! **

**and to Mo - you are right about the fact that fang would die because the way i see fangs love for max, it's deep. So deep that its not only emotional anymore but its also physical and the pain max is causing him is also physical now to. and i like your idea of her staring at fang during the song. i was already planning on him being there.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	15. the concert that changed everything

**so this is FINALLY the chapter about the concert. enjoy!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Fang POV**

Stupid Bambi eyes. I wasn't planning on going to the concert. I never do. But of course Angel and Nudge wanted me to go so I said yes. Not willingly though, they used Bambi eyes. I think I'm more of a sucker for them then even Max.

So here I was sitting in the front row, waiting for this thing to be over. Then, Max came out. Wow she looked great. Angel and Nudge had helped her get ready and they wouldn't let anybody see her outfit, so she ahd wore a long trench coat on the way here. She was wearing a bright tight fitting blue shirt that came down at a V and showed off a good bit of cleavege. That color of blue color looked amazing on Max. Her pants were tight fitting also. They were black leather and very form fitting. My gosh. I have to say she looked HOT! I felt a smile creep up on my face.

She did her usual intro and then the music began. They did most of their usual songs then it was time for the three new ones.

"So, are yall ready for something new?" Everytime she did that, the roar of the crowd just got louder. "Good. The first two new ones are by Alex over here so I'm gonna let him take over for a while." Alex and Max traded places so Alex was the lead and Max was the backup.

As they did those two, Max became increasingly nervous. In all the years I have known her, Max has never been nervous. She would go into a cloud of flyboys without a second thought, but now she's worried about singing a song? It must really be personal.

"Well, guys, it's time for Bell to come back up here and do her latest. Ready Bell?" She looked over at Jacob and he gave her a reassuring smile. She walked back up to her mike and gave a weak smile.

"Well what did you think about that? I thougt those were great Alex great job!" As she said it, her voice was shaking. "Ok, I would like to dedicate this next song to my best friend who I have know all of my life. You are truly a great guy." wow. um... does that mean me. She looked straight at me and winked.

Then she sang.

Smooth talking

So rockin'

He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

**so the guy is her best friend, plays the guitar and she does something stupid when she's with him.**

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

**she has told me that she loves my smile**

He's got something special  
He's got something special

**she thinks that I have something special?**  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

**the one...?**

The whole time she was singing I was looking at her, and she was looking at me. God I love her so much.

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

**She told me she's been thinking about us a lot lately and that it's driving her crazy**

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

**that sounds like how I feel**

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one....  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

**I so hope she's taking about me**

When the song ended, the crowd erupted into applause and I was stunned into silence. Max thinks that I could be the one? If she thinks that, then why hasn't she told me? What has been keeping her so quiet about it? Does this mean she loves me? So many questions came from that one song.

Max and the rest of the band said their 'see you laters' and walked off the stage. I was still shocked so Iggy had to drag me backstage. Before we got over to Max, I pulled out of his grip and pulled him outside.

"Dude, did you know about that?" I asked him when the door closed behind me.

"Um, I can't tell you that."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because um, Max made me promise that I wouldn't tell you that she wrote a song about you and that she's in love with you." He told me.

"Wow, she's in love with me? Why the hell won't she tell me that?"

"Because she's so damn selfless that she cares more about what would happen to the flock if you guys split up again than what would happen to her if she doesn't admit her feelings. You know Max, she's always putting everyone before herself. I told her this morning when we were talking about it that she should be a little more selfish."

"See, that's what's always in her way. The flock. It's always the flock this and the flock that. Well you know what? I'm part of this damn flock to. I have feelings to. Just because I don't show them doesn't mean I don't have them." I started out talking calmly, and ended up yelling. Why does she do this to me?

"I know Dude, just go in there and tell her that you know that song was about you and to damn the rest of the flock. We can take care of ourselves Fang. Remind her of that." He has a damn good point.

I walked back inside and straight to Max. "I need to talk to you. Now." I whispered into her ear and grabbed her elbow. I took her out to where Iggy and I had been talking.

This was it. If she doesn't say anything now, I will leave the flock. For good.

**cliffie!!!! Muhahahahaha!!! any way i'll try to write the next one quickly... I really hope you liked this chapter!!! Please review!!!**


	16. fax! or not?

**here is the next chapter... the one where max comes clean... or the one where fang leaves... i know i know I'm evil!!!!**

**to **Rukiwolff95 **you kind of were reading the first chapter... the second chapter was the first chapter in Fang's POV... sorry for the confusion. I should have pointed that out. I really do apologize. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Max POV**

I walked off the stage, feeling quite proud. Not only had I sung my song, but I had followed Jacob's advice and dedicated it to my best friend Fang and I had looked at him the whole time I sang it. When I had gotten through, the look on Fang's face told me that he got the message.

I was standing there waiting for the flock to come backstage. When I saw them, I was disappointed. Fang and Iggy were no where to be seen. Oh God. I thought. What if Fang decided that I wasn't worth it any more and didn't like my song? Jacob walked up to me, whispered "Good job." in my ear and then went to talk to his girlfriend.

The Angel, Nudge and Gazzy finally walked up to me me and Nudge instantly began talking. "Oh my gosh Max. Your new song was amazing! Was it about Fang? It was wasn't it? I just know it was. Speaking of Fang, where is he? And Iggy too? Oh my gosh where did th- mph." Angel slapped a hand over her mouth.

"They are out back talking. I'm listening to the whole thing. And Max, your going to be totally pissed at what Iggy told Fang." Angel said, slowly uncovering Nudge's mouth.

"Language Angel. What did he tell him?" Oh God. If it's what I think it is, then I'm going to kill Iggy.

"Well, Iggy said something about a conversation that you had this morning. And he spilled the beans. Max I'm sorry, but its for the best." what did she mean by that? I was going to KILL Iggy. And make it long slow and very painful.

"It's not your fault Hon, just don't worry about it. It's not you I'm going to kill. It's Iggy."

"What are the beans Max? And why did Iggy spill them?" Gazzy asked me.

"Um, well it's just something secret that I told Iggy this morning and he said that he wouldn't tell Fang. I don't know why he did it." Luckily, Gazzydidn't ask any more questions. We stood there a few more minutes with Nudge rattling on about how good of a singer Alex was and about the new songs we sang tonight. I wasn't really paying attention so I never tried to shut her up.

Suddenly someone grabbed my elbow and whispered "We need to talk. Now." His voice in my ear like that sent a shiver down my spine. I followed Fang to the back door and outside.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence, refusing to meet each others gaze. I was NOT going to be the one to break the awkward silence. And then he began to talk. "Listen Max. I need to know how you feel about me. Forget the flock for a minute and pretend you only have to worry about you. I need you to do this Max."

"But I can't pretend that I don't have to take care of the flock Fang, because I do. They need me and I can't let them down. And if anything were to happen between us and we split up again, I don't think that would be good for the flock. I don't think they can handle that again." Why do I keep making excuses? I was planning on telling him tonight anyway. Ugh I just need to get this over with.

"They don't need you any more Max. The School is gone. Itex is gone. We're safe and don't have to worry about erasers or flyboysor any thing any more. It's time that you start worrying a little more about yourself and your heart. Max, you need to live a little and love a little. No you need to love a lot. Life just isn't as good without love Max. Don't you see that? What's there to live for if not love? What did we fight to stay alive all those years for if not to be free to live and to love? Did you ever think of that? And you're always talking about what would happen to the flock, but did you ever stop to think maybe I'm being hurt? You won't tell me if you love me or not. Even if you don't I still need to know so that maybe I can move on. Max, by not telling me, you're causing more harm than good. I made a promise a long time ago that I would never leave you, but it you don't tell me how you feel, I'm very prepared to break that promise. Even if you don't love me, please Max just tell me dammit!" Why doesn't he just tell me that he already knows and get it over with?

**Maybe he wants you to say because you want to Max not because Iggy told him. Trust me, you belong together. Just tell him how you feel. Everything will be ok.** Nice time to pop in Voice.

I opened my mouth to tell him how I feel, but my vocal cords weren't working. I tried and tried to tell him, but I couldn't talk, couldn't breathe.

"So you're still not going to tell me? That's great Max. That's just fuckin' gre-" I cut him off with a kiss. At first he didn't respond, but then he kissed back passionately. I rubbed my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouthslightly. Before I slid my tongue in his mouth I pulled back slightly and whispered "Language Fang." He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our bodies fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

"Fang." I whispered. "I love you. I have loved you since before I knew what it meant to love someone like this. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"I love you to Max." he whispered back, his voice in my ear making me shiver.

We kissed for several more minutes untillI started to get lightheaded from lack of breath. I pulled back and released Fang from up against the wall.

"We should probably get back inside. There are probably a lot of fans wondering where I am." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back inside. When the flock saw us walking up, hand in hand, they all smiled brightly, except for Gazzy who was fake gagging. I was so glad that he didn't like girls yet.

"Wow Max. Are you and Fang, like, going out? Are you going to go on dates and stuff? Y'all make _such_a cute couple. We have known how you two feel about each other and were waiting for you to start going out. This is so exciting. I can't believe that it tookyou this long to realize it though. Fang would like always be watching you when you were flying and sometimes he would actually smile. And then when you thought that no one was looking you would glance over at Fang and if your eyes met you would both blush, although Max you blushed more than Fang. But he like never shows any emotion so it was a lot for him to blush. Oh my gosh. Maybe me you Fang and Iggy could all go on a double! That would be so mu- mph" Finally Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. Thank God for that kid. I was still going to kill him though.

"Honey, I love you to death but you have _got_ to learn to control you mouth. (At that Iggy smirked and whispered something in Fang's ear, making him laugh. He actually laughed.) And stop calling me Max, I'm supposed to be Bell remember?" I reminded her. I would ask Fang what Iggy said later when the kids weren't around.

After about thirty more minutes, a gazillion autographs, and a ton of hugs (Fang would growl at the guys, it was kind of funny) it was time to go home.

"Angel Gazzy, time for you to go to bed. Nudge I want you in bed in an hour and a half and Fang, I need to talk to you. Alone." Angel wanted me to read her a bedtime story, so I did. By the time her and Gazzy were asleep, it was time for Nudge to go to bed and of course, she complained.

"Max, do I have to go to bed? I want to stay up longer. I'm not even sleepy. I don't want - yawn" she was cut off by a humongousyawn that escaped her mouth.

"Bed. Now. Go." I commanded. She went unwillingly and I walked back into the living room, where Fang and Iggy were watching some action movie that I really wasn't interested in. I had removed my concert clothes and slipped into a pair of baggy shorts and a tight fitting Cammi. I sank down on the couch next to Fang and laid my head in his lap. We sat like that until the movie went off and I got up to go to bed. When I got to the top of the stairs, I noticed that Fang was right behind me.

I turned to face him and ran straight into his rock hard chest. Before I could move, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You have no idea how happy you made me tonight. That song was beautiful. Did you really mean that I could be the one?" He asked me in the most gentle voice that he has ever used.

"I made myself happy also Fang. And there is no 'could be'. Fang you ARE the one for me. I know that now. I love you Fang Nolastname." he chuckled and lifted my face to his and kissed me passionately. Every sense in my body went crazy. I smell only Fang. He had a nice woodseyfragrance mixed with something that could only be described as Fang. I could only feel Fang. His lips moving along with mine. His tongue in my mouth fighting with mine for dominance. I could see only Fang. He was the most beautiful person in the world. I could taste only Fang. I could only hear Fang. His whispering my name when we broke away to breathe.

I broke the kiss and walked into my door, whispering "I love you" as I closed the door. That would not be the last time I would see Fang that night.

* * *

******ok ... so i'mgoing to let you choose, will max 'see' fang in her dreams of will he actually be in her room? if you choose the second one, i will also let you choose if max and fang 'go all the way' and i change the rating to M or if they just cuddle and the rating stays T... so your choice, cause i can go either way... and i hate to do this but seeing as how i NEED input for the next chapter... I want at least 5 more reviews before i post again. I know i know i hate it when people do this too, but i need to know what you want. I WILL go ahead and write the next chapter both way and then post the one that you choose... so if you want to see what happens next.... review!!!!!!**


	17. author's note

**Hey guys!!! i am soooo sorry it has taken me so freakin long to update... but i am severely sick... like it's killin me to write this!!! i will try to update as soon as i feel better and i hope it's soon!! thanks to all of you for reading and sticking with me for this long and again I'm sorry but I'm just so sick!!! i freakin' hate being sick... especially now when i have all of you lovely people to keep entertained!!! :`( i will update ASAP!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!**


	18. fax night

**I am soooooooo so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Band camp started Monday and I haven't had time to update. Usually I update late at night, but I have been having to get sleep for band so I couldn't stay up so late. I have also been really sick. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. That made me so happy when I read all of them and you're all like get better soon, or hope you feel better soon. Thanks again. **

**And again, I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long. I probably won't be able to update till at least the middle of the week next week, but I will try as hard as I can. I promise.**

**Any who... here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. since my most faithful reviewers asked me not to... no lemon. I might write this chapter again later as it's own story, where they go all the way and if I so i will write an authors note to tell you that I did. Thanks for all of the reviews!!! **

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Max POV**

I was laying in my bed, thinking about all that had happened today. This morning, I woke up and I was worried that Fang didn't like me anymore because of my stalling. I was so damn nervous. Then after the concert, he told me that he did still love me. Today had been absolutely wonderful.

I slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Max's dream...._

_I was walking through a forest that I have never been in before. The trees were spaced evenly, like they had been put in specific places for a reason. As I listened and looked around, I noticed that I was alone. Then I heard it._

_From somewhere in front of me, I heard a blood curdling scream. I knew exactly who it was. Angel, my baby. I ran toward the sound, and when I got there, my anger instantly flared. Angel was laying in the middle of a clearing, in a large puddle of her own blood. There were about 800 erasers in the clearing as well. About 150 of them were just standing around and the rest were engaged in combat with the rest of my flock._

_I looked around to see how everyone was doing. Nudge was fighting them one at a time, and she looked like she had a broken arm, but she was still taking them down. Iggy and Gazzy were shoving small bombs down Erasers shirts and backing up, creating quite a big mess. Fang was fighting about 100 at a time by himself. He was taking down more then all of the rest. When I saw him get hit in the jaw, I joined in the fight. _

_I ran over to the closest bunch of Erasers and roundhouse kicked one in the chest. I the flew up and kicked about four of them in one try. I continued to fight until there were no Erasers left. I was still seeing red so I stood still until I calmed down. When I remembered why I was so pissed, I looked over to where Angel was laying._

_Nudge was crying uncontrollably, Iggy was trying to console Nudge, Gazzy was punching a tree and screaming, and Fang was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to Angel's limp form and leaned down in front of her. I grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. When I didn't feel one, I leaned down and placed my head on her chest to listen to her heart. I heard nothing but the sounds of my other flock members._

_"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS AND WHY DID Y'ALL LET IT HAPPEN? SOMEBODY HAD BETTER TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY _RIGHT NOW_!!!" I screamed on top of my lungs. I know that it wasn't the flock's fault but all of the Erasers were dead and I had no one else to take it out on. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I stood up, walked three steps, and fell back to my knees in sobs._

_My baby was dead. Gone._

_end of dream_

I shot up in bed screaming. That was the worst dream I have ever had. My door flew open and Fang ran in, getting into fighting stance. Hey what can I say. Old habits die hard. He did a quick 360 to see why I was screaming and relaxed when he saw that no one was here. I was still sobbing so he walked over to the bed and climbed up. He wrapped my in a tight hug and I continued to sob into his shirt. Within five minutes, his shirt was soaked.

"Max, it was just a dream. Don't worry about it. You know that these things never come true. If they did none of us would be here. Come on Max. Calm down before you start hyperventilating. Everything will be ok. I promise you that we are all ok and will never go anywhere. Max, baby, calm down." Fang whispered into my ear trying to get me to stop crying. **(A/N: sorry I forgot to mention it, but Max gets nightmares a lot and Fang is the only one who can calm her down when she gets upset like that.) **

I sat up and looked him in the eyes, and what I saw filled my heart with joy. His eyes were full of nothing but loving concern, but more love than concern. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered into his neck "Thank you. I'm glad you're here for me. With out you, I don't know what I would do or where I would be. I love you."

"I love you too. And you would probably be in the loony bin because of the voice." He laughed. I pulled back and kissed him passionately. We kissed for what seemed like hours but turned out to only be a few minutes.

"You probably need to get back to sleep. Don't forget that you promised Angel and Nudge that you would take them shopping tomorrow." Fang suggested. I really did need to sleep if I was going to take them shopping tomorrow.

"Yay shopping!" Did you not the sarcasm? Good. "I know I need to sleep, but I'm scared that I will have another dream. I don't know if I can handle two in one night." I know I know. The great Maximum Ride is scared of a little nightmare. Hell yeah I'm scared. When I wake up from them, only Fang can help me and it scares the hell out of me that I have to depend on him so much.

"I know that you don't want to dream again, but you need to sleep. You haven't been sleeping much lately and you look really tired. Just go back to sleep and everything will be ok." He tried so hard to make me think that I would be ok, but I really hate my dreams.

"Will you stay in here with me? I don't have nightmares when you're around. Please? I don't want to see that again." I almost begged. Keyword almost. He agreed and laid back on the pillows and pulled me onto his chest. I knew that with Fang there I wouldn't dream at all, if I even slept.

We have slept in the same bed many times before, but that was all before we started dating. This was actually kind of awkward to me. I don't know how he felt, but I felt the change between us. We would never be just friends again.

I whisperd "I love you" and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Fang POV**

I could feel the difference between Max and me. We have shared a bed before to many times to count and it was always fine, but now that we were together, there was a slight awkwardness between us. I could tell that Max and I would never be able to be just friends again. We would either be more than friends, or nothing at all.

While I watched Max sleep, I slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.


	19. flashback

**hope you like this chapter... i couldnt think of what to write so i decided to do a flashback!! i will probably do a few more of them as well...**

**please review!! ok so enjoy!!!**

**Max POV**

The next morning, I woke up laying almost fully on top of Fang. And yes all of our clothes were on you dirty minded people. My head was on his chest on the other side of his body, causing my upper body to be draped over him. Our legs were intertwined and our feet were all touching. He must have heard my breathing change when I woke up, because he started stroking my hair.

"Hello. How did you sleep? Of course I do mean after the nightmare. Would you like some breakfast? The others have already eaten, but I can make you some. They all decided to go to the park." Wow that was a lot coming from Fang. I remember when he never spoke a word

_FLASHBACK_

_I sat there with my baby in my arms. Of course she wasn't my real baby, but when she had been brought to the School, the Whitecoats placed her in the cage with me due to the fact that she was to young for one of her own._

_The doors were flung open and four or five whitecoats walked in carrying a cage with a new experiment in it. They placed the new kid in between Iggy and I. He looked to be the same age as me, Maximum Ride, and Iggy. He wore all black had black hair and dark eyes. He looked around with a confused expression on his face like he had never seen any other Avian-Americans as I like to call us._

_Iggy and I exchanged a look before I spoke. "Um, hi. My name's Max, that's Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and this little one is my Angel. What's your name?" The new one cocked his head to the side, looking from me to Iggy and back. Somehow I could read the look in his eyes and it said that he didn't have a name._

_"You don't have a name, do you?" he shook his head no. "Can you talk?" he nodded his head yes. "Well then why don't you?" I studied his face and found my answer. "Let me see if I have this right. The whitecoat that was in charge of you beat you when you spoke, am I right?" again he nodded his head. _

_"How do you do that?" Iggy asked me, utterly puzzled. "I don't really know. I look at the look in his eyes and I could just read him I guess. I've never done it before. See if you can do it."  
_

_The new experiment turned to Iggy so he could try. "Um, OK. So how bad have they tortured you?" I saw the new guy stiffen and instantly felt protective over him. "Iggy!" I exclaimed. "Don't ask that! It's rude and I think it's probably a sensitive subject!"_

_"But his face doesn't even show any emotion and I can't see anything in his eyes either. Maybe it's just you. See if it works on me." This is weird. I know he doesn't show any emotion on his face, but I can see it in his eyes. I looked at Iggy and tried to read his eyes, but I couldn't. _

_"Ig, I'm not gettin anything. I don't know what it is, but he's the only one I've ever been able to do it with anybody but him. This is wierd." I don't know what it was but I felt a connection with this guy that I have never felt with any one else. _

_Angel stirred in my arms and woke up. She looked around and fixed her eyes on the new boy. _

_**Max, who is that?**__She asked me in my head. _

_He's another experiment like us, sweetie. I answered._

_**Would you like me to read his mind?**__ That's exactly what I needed. _

_Yes, Angel, If you don't mind. I need to find out if he's been placed here to spy on us and to get Jeb in trouble. Perhaps someone is suspicious about us trying to escape. I felt her presence leave my mind._

_I looked over at the new guy and watched him. He was looking back and forth between me and the rest of the flock, spending more time on me and Angel than anyone else._

_**OK. He isn't a spy. He's a regular experiment like us. He has gone through the same things as we have, but when he failed a test or spoke or anything like that, the Whitecoat in charge of him would beat him until he was unconscious. Max, it was horrible. I thought that you have had it bad, but at least Jeb is kind of nice to us and is going to help us escape.**__ My poor baby, I never should have asked her to do that. I felt so sorry for this stranger, I wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort him, even though he was showing no emotion._

_Angel, honey, see if you can get him to communicate with you through his head._

_She nodded and left my head. I watched the new kid closely so I could explain what was going on when it happened. I saw him jump so hard that he hit his head on the top of the cage. I stifled a laugh and began to explain._

_"Angel has the power to read minds and communicate with them in their heads. I'm sorry about scaring you like that, but I didn't think to warn you. Sorry." The look in his eyes told me that it was ok. I decided to try to see if he could read my eyes as well as I could read his._

_I gave him a look that said sorry. He studied my face and smiled. He actually smiled! Mr. Emotionless smiled! And how bright his smile was. He gave me a look that said it's ok. That's when we started having silent conversations. It drove Iggy insane. Only occasionally did the new kid smile, and it was always at me or Angel. I had explained to him about Angel, since she had told me that he thought she was mine. _

_I felt such a connection with this new person, and every day it grew stronger._

_END FLASHBACK_

It took about a month to finally get Fang to speak. And when he did, I felt even more connected to him. I will always love him no matter what.


	20. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY!

**MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE!!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG. MY MOM TOOK MY COMPUTER AND WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO GET ON FF... I WAS SOOOO PISSED!!!! I HAVE BEEN GROUNDED FROM MY COMPUTER... THE INTERNET (MOSTLY FF)... TV... PHONE... LEAVING THE HOUSE TO GO ANYWHERE BESIDES SCHOOL... IT TOTALLY SUCKS!!!! AGAIN... I AM MAJORLY SORRY!!! IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE... BLAME MY MOTHER... PLEASE DONT HATE ME!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU BECAUSE OF THE GREAT REVIEWS I GET!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME!!!**

**FOR HE COULD BE THE ONE PEOPLE... I HAVE MOST OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN... AND WILL UPDATE ASAP!!!**

**FOR TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR PEOPLE... I HAVE THE FIRST THREE SENTENCES WRITTEN AND WILL UPDATE AFTER HE COULD BE THE ONE... DUE THE THE FACT THAT 1) I HAVE MORE DONE FOR HCBTO AND 2) I HAVE MORE REVIEWERS FOR HCBTO!!! SORRY... I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO BUT I CAN GET HCBTO UPDATED SOONER THAT TEARDROPS SO THATS WHAT IM GOING TO DO...**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I DONT REALLY FEEL LIKE TYPING YOUR NAMES RIGHT NOW... I WILL IN LATER CHAPTERS!!! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GREAT!!!**

**IM GOING TO SHUT UP NOW AND GET TO WORK ON THE STORIES!!! AGAIN... I AM SOOO TOTALLY 1,000,000,000,000,000% SORRY!!!!**


	21. taken ARI!

* * *

Max POV going to shut up now and let you read the long awaited chapter!!im want it in the next chapter... it will just be in the one after that... so anyway... dont... if you pov and then if you guys want it... i will add max pov going to go ahead a write fangs im... you get to decide... pov or fang and max pov so long... i really am... i know its kind of short but it says what i want it to say... the next chapter will either be fang ok sorry that it tosoooo im guys... here is the new chapter... again ok

I lay there in a peaceful sleep for hours. I then heard what sounded like a window sliding open. I figured that it was just Fang going out for a midnight fly. I couldn't have been more wrong.

My peaceful sleep suddenly was wiped away and replaced with darkness. I could feel everything, but I couldn't see, or move. I felt someone pick me up and throw me over their back. I instantly knew what it was, by the smell. Erasers. This is just great. I'm getting kidnapped by Erasers, who were supposed to all be dead, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it.

I felt the Eraser carrying me jump out the window and land on the ground. I was slammed into the back of a van, and my head made contact with the cold hard metal of the side. I instantly felt my mind slipping to a time when I was happier... the time when we finally decided on Fang's name.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were all sitting in our too small cages, trying to come up with a name for the new kid. We all have picked out our own names, but since he was in the habit of not talking, we had to pick one for him. We had tried to come up with one for his personality, but he never talked, so that was out of the question._

_I was sitting there staring at the wall across from my cage, when the door of our room opened and five Erasers walked in. The biggest one went directly to the dark one's cage and opened the door. As he reached his hand in to grab him, the newest member of our 'flock' sunk his teeth into the Erasers hand, drawing blood. That's when I decided on his name._

_Fang._

_The Eraser and his little doggy friends all left to tend to the guys wounds. Why they all left, I have no clue. As soon as the door closed, I told everyone my idea about the new guys name._

_"Guess what!! I just found the perfect name for you!" I said to the dark haired guy beside me. "It's kind of dark, but not bad. It goes right along with what you just did. And it's kind of short. What do you think about Fang?" He thought it over for a few minutes and finally he nodded his head in agreement. Wow, finally he had a name._

_END FLASHBACK_

I slowly began to be able to open my eyes and look around. I saw that I was surrounded by erasers. I was so glad that they hadn't gotten my flock. Sitting by the door of the van was Ari. Wait, Ari?! Wasn't he supposed to be freakin dead!!! What the hell is going on??

When he saw me looking at him, his face turned up into an evil grin. "Hello, Maxie! Oh how I've missed you dear big sister. How have you been?" I sat up, which was very difficult considering the fact that my hands and feet were tied up, and glared at him.

"What the fuck is going on? I saw you die. You died in my arms. You were actually good, not evil, for once. So how can you be here now? What the hell is going on?" This could NOT be happening.... Ari just wouldn't die.

Could my life honestly get any freakin' worse?!?! Don't answer that by the way. Ari laughed, which just pissed me off, and got up to by my head.

"Well you see, Maxie... I didn't die. That was a clone. Did you really believe that I would betray Itex? Wow, I thought you were smarter than that. Boy was I wrong! Oh well. Time for you to see the stars agian." And with that, he stuck a needle full of clear liquid into my arm and everything went black.


	22. given up

**Max POV**

When I woke up, I was in my favorite place in the world. I was stuffed in a size large dog cage. In case you didn't know, it might be okay for a dog, but it was still way to small for me. I was cramped in a way the the human-avian body should never be cramped. My left leg was stuck under my right, both of which were angled up under me. My right wing was also under me, which, let me tell you, is uncomfortable. My left one was folded up on my back, but not the way ti's supposed to be.

_Great, _I thought. _Now I get to be cramped in a cage, under fed, have tests done on me, and get to be tortured. How fun! NOT!! _As I sat there, my stomache started growling, and by the time I had tried to come up with a plan, I could no longer think through my hunger.

The door flew open and a whitecoat walked in carrying a trey of food. These people are stupid. 1) They sent in a human. 2) They only sent in _one_ human. 3) They compleatly underestimate me.

When the stupid whitecoat opened the cage door, I leaped, as best I could, out of the cage and tackled him. If I wasn't trying so hard to get away, his face would have made me roll on the floor laughing. He was both suprised and terrified.

"I--I--I thou-- thought th-- that you w--would be t-o hungry t--to do a--anyth--thing." He managed to get out, barely.

"You thought wrong." And with that I decked him, knocking him out, but not killing him. I ran out of the room and relied on my internal navigation system to get me to the exit. I ran down the hallways, making right and left turns. When I made another left, I saw a window. It was just big enough for me to climb through and escape.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. Just where do you think you're going? Out? I don't think so." Said a voice from behind me. I instantly recognized the voice as Ari.

"Well, if it isn't Dogboy himself. How wonderful to see you alive. _NOT!_" I can't believe this. I saw Ari die. I knew he was the real deal, and yet this was the real deal as well. Why does this always happen?

"Come on, Maxie, don't be that way. We all want you to be here. I want you to be here, Sis." As he said this, about fifty Erasers ran up behind Ari. Well, that changed things a little.

I turned to run towards the window and saw about fifty more Erasers blocking my way. "See, Max? There is no way for you to escape." I new that I wouldn't be able to get out of this myself, so I did something I have _never_ done before and will hopefully never have to do again.

"Fine, I give up. Take me where you need me to be." God how it killed me to say that. Ari nodded his head and five Erasers walked up and grabbed my arms so that I couldn't run.

"Take her back to her cage." Ari commanded them and they began walking my back down all the hallways that I had just come down. I had already memorized the way, and they were just helping to add to my memory for when I really did escape.

When we got back to the room with the cages, they had brought more food. Even though it looked horribly digusting, I was starving, so when they put me back in the cage, I ate every bite of it.

I sat there for hours and hours, thinking of a way to get out of this horrible place and back to Fang. To my flock. To my life.

* * *

**hey guys! hope you liked the chapter. I really hate to do this, but the feed back on this story is really slowing down... A LOT... so... im sooo sorry, but before I post the next chapter (which is in fangs pov) im going to need 10 reviews. and no, going back and reviewing all of the other chapters wont work... im talking 10 reviews for THIS chapter... again im so sorry... i do however have the next chapter written, the when i post next is compleatly UP TO YALL!!**


	23. she's gone

**so hey guys... yall didn't get to ten reviews... but im posting anyway... umm... it might be a while before i post again... i have band on tuesdays thursdays and fridays... and church on wednesdays and sundays and now i have a major english paper to write... on good character... and i dont EVER EVER EVER let people that i know read my writing... unless its something short that i can make into something silly or stupid... so basically.... not very much... i know that my writing sucks and when i write... even fanfiction and stupid short stuff... i pour myself into it... and i really dont want the others at my school to make fun of it... therefor making fun of me... kind of... so im kind of freaking out... and on top of that... it is also a contest... state wide!!! needless to say... im in MAJOR FREAK OUT MODE right now... and it takes a lot to get me like that.... and i mean a lot.... ive only ever been like this once or twice.... its not a good thing... **

**ok... well thats enough about me... here is the next chapter... **

**Fang POV**

I woke up with a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what it was, so I just dismissed it to a lack of sleep. I hadn't slept very good the night before, because I was thinking about how lucky I was to have Max. I walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead of me.

Thirty minutes later, when I was out of the shower and dressed, the weird feeling hadn't left. I glanced at my clock and discovered that it was only 6:30 in the morning. I knew Max and the others wouldn't be up for a while. I decided to go for a fly to relax and wait on everyone to wake up. I jumped out the window, spreading my wings and taking off into the early morning air.

It felt great. The air was cool and moist, the kind of atmosphere I loved the most. I flew around for a while, flipping and turning and perfecting the moves that I had learned from observing how birds moved each individual feather. I have to admit, I am an amazing flyer.

When I judged the time to be around 8:00, I headed back in. I flew into my window and walked downstairs, to find Iggy cooking breakfast. Nudge was sitting there talking to him about some TV show they watched together. Angel was sitting at the table, patiently waiting for the food to be ready. Where was Gazzy? As soon as I thought it, he came running down the stairs and barreled into the table. If Max had been down yet, she would have yelled at him for being reckless.

Where _was_ Max? She should be down by now. She's probably just sleeping late. "I'm going upstairs, I'll be right back." I went back up and straight to Max's room. When I opened the door, I instantly knew something was wrong. The cover's on her bed looked like they had been pulled off of the bed in a hurry, and Max always made up her bed when she got up. The window was open, and I knew she wasn't flying because I had just been out. In the floor, right under the window, was a small silver can that I knew Max hadn't left there. I walked over to the can and picked it up. I sniffed it, and suddenly began to black out.

When I could see again, I ran downstairs with the strange can in my hand. "Iggy, tell me what this is." I said, handing the small metal can to him. He ran his fingers over it and put it up to his nose and sniffed it before I could stop him. After a moment of his being absoutly still, probably from the stuff in the can, he turned and look directly at me.

"Fang, where did you find this?" I told him where I found it and the look on his face scared the hell out of me. "Man, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think Max has been taken. This is something that I have never seen before. Something that only Itex would have the resources to make. It looks as though the world isn't as safe as we thought it was."

No, Max can't be gone. I just got her to admit her feelings. Why in the hell is this happening to me? To her? To the flock? Why did this shit _always_ happen to _us?_ What did we do to deserve this? Most normal people think their lives are hard, but they don't even know the half of it.

They didn't grow up in cages. They didn't get betrayed by the first human they had ever trusted. They didn't get chased by Erasers for years. They didn't get the love of their lives taken away just days after getting her to admit her feelings. They weren't freaks.

I ran out of the house and into the woods that surrounded our house. I ran and ran, untill I got tired, which, trust me, is a long time. I dropped to my knees and screamed. I didn't scream words, just an endless scream that echoed off of the trees around me.

I sat back against the nearest tree and cried. I cried for me, I cried for Max, and I cried for the flock that I knew would miss her as well. I cried untill the tears no longer came, then I sat there, unthinking.


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE CHALLENGE AND BREAK

**ok guys... i have a challenge for you... it is explained at the bottom... also...i haven't been getting many reviews for ANY of my stories... so i'm kind of getting discouraged and i don't feel that anyone likes my stuff. so because of all of this... i'm going to take a break for a while... **

**UNEXPLAINED:**

**i WILL be rewriting ALL of unexplained... i didn't really like the beginning... and then i got a review saying that someone else didn't really think that i gave a good background or anything... and thats kind of how i felt... so during this break... i will work on that... **

**TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR:**

**i might just end this one all together... i really didn't get the reaction that i thought i would so... yea... i might finish with the medow and the mall part and just end it... somehow... i don't know yet...**

**HE COULD BE THE ONE**

**i might end this one also.... after i am through with the whole max getting captured thing... um... i dont really have anymore ideas for this one... so... i dont know about this one either...**

**CHALLENGE**

**ok... so this has absoutly NOTHING to do with any of my stories... i am creating a 'QUOTE CORNER' in my room... it's to help motivate and inspire me... as of right now... i only have six quotes... and i want to do an entire corner... so i need more...**

**if you win... i will dedicate my next chapter of the story of your choice to you... second place gets to choose from the remaining two stories... and third place gets to choose from either the last story that i have begun to write... or a new idea i have for a story... plus... YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL COOKIES JUST FOR GIVING ME A QUOTE... and i will put up another author's note... anouncing the winners and the quotes they submitted... and the quotes that everyone else submitted...**

**HOW TO WIN: first of all... SEND IT TO ME IN A MESSAGE... I DO NOT WANT ANYONE ELSE TO SEE IT AND TRY TO STEAL YOUR QUOTE!!!**

**second: send the quote... what story you would like the next chapter dedicated to you... **

**i will choose the quote that i like the best and that makes the most sense... good luck... cant wait to see all the quotes!!!**


	25. authors note was going to start back

**hey guys... i probably wont be updating ANYTHING for a while... i pretty much got my heart broken today and my best friend was kind of the reason so im in a really bitchy/upset mood and if i try to write anything right now... i will probably kill all of the characters except one... just to be able to make them suffer... and i was actually going to start back writing on HE COULD BE THE ONE and TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR today... but if i did... you probably wouldn't want to read them anymore...**

**and no... im not trying to guilt trip... i really am trying to apologize for not updating in so long... so... I AM SO SORRY!!! i love you guys and will try to start back writing soon... as soon as i get over all of this crap... so sorry...**

**and don't forget about the quote challenge... i've only gotten like two quotes... come on guys... you can do it!!! **


	26. the rescue

**ok.... i am sooooo so so so so sosososoooo sorry it has taken me so long to update.... i have a lot going on right now and havent really had time to write.... anyway... there will probably only be a few more chapters of this story.... i already have it all planned out in my head... sort of....**

**so... on with the story.... enjoy!!!**

**Fang POV**

We had a found out where the last remaining Itex building was and we were on our way there. After about three hours of flying, I heard Nudge call "Fang, I'm hungry." I grabbed a granola bar out of my pack and tossed it to her.

About and hour and a half later, I looked back at the flock and saw that Angel and Gazzy were about to drop from the sky with exhaustion. I had been concentrating so hard on getting to Max, that I didn't consider how tired the younger ones would be.

"Ok, guys," I called behind me reluctantly, "we're going to land in that clearing." I pointed down to a small clearing to show where to land. I landed first, the Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and then Angel. I gatherd some wood and created a small fire to keep us warm. We ate dinner and then everyone seperated into their normal sleeping arrangements, except me. I usually slept next to Max.

_Hang on, Max. _I thought._ We're coming for you, my love. _ I slowly drifted off to a sleep filled with images of Max.

_ Max was running around the E shaped house in search of Iggy and Gazzy. They had just used _another_ one of her shirts to build a bomb. "Iggy I swear I will kill you when I get my hands on you!" And the only thing that stopped her from doing just that was Jeb telling her not to kill any member of the flock, that we are her family and she will need us someday._

_ Then it switched to the day when Max and I were on the swingset in the back yard at Anne's house in Virginia. We were just talking about what was in store for us and how we had come to be where we are. That was the first time I admitted to myself that I loved Max. _

_ Many images followed after those, All of them either when Max was at her maddest, or moments that made me fall even farther in love with her._

I woke up to Nudge and Iggy arguing about something. "Guys, what's all the fuss?" The both shut up and didn't answer my question. "What were you arguing about?" I asked, anger filling my voice.

"We were talking about what they would be doing to Max and I was telling Nudge that we needed to wake you up and she argued that we needed to let you sleep." Iggy replied quickly.

"Well, you should have woken me up sooner. We need to be going. Now." I pulled some granola bars out of my bag and tossed them to each member of the flock. I spread my wings and took off, heading toward the Itex building and Max.

**Max POV**

I had finally thought of a plan to get out of here. All I had to do was wait for the whitecoat that brings the food to get here. I waited for about thirty minutes and then something unexpected happened. An explosion shook the entire building, causing the alarm to go off.

Obviously, I wasn't the only one who had been coming up with a plan to get me out of here. I heard voices outside of the door to the room I was in and the door slammed open.

Fang and Angel came running in and rushed to my cage. Fang quickly broke the lock and I leaped out of the cage and into his arms. "Oh, Max." he whispered into my ear, "I missed you so much. I was so worried about you."

"I missed you too, Fang. I am so glad you rescued me. That cage is entirely to small." He gave a soft laugh at the end part and I burried my head in his neck.

"Uh, guys. I hate to break up your little reunion, but we have to get out of here. About 100 Erasers are headed our way." Angel interrupted us. We ran out of my room and back to the others.

"U and A guys!" I yelled when I had them all in my sights. We all took off together, like it had been planned. "Igs, Gazz, do your thing." I said when we were all in the air. They both pulled out several bombs and threw them at the building below us.

It exploded, taking all the Erasers with it. Iggy and Gazzy were excited about the huge explosion as we retreated back to where we belong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We flew until the younger ones were to tired to fly. We landed in a small clearing and made camp for the night. Iggy and Gazzy were off to the edge of the clearing, probably discussing something I don't want to know about. Angel and Nudge were sitting by the fire, talking about some movie star and how "totally fine" he is.

Fang and I were sitting together, a comfortable silence surrounding us. "What all did they do to you, Max?" Fang asked, breaking the silence.

"They didn't do anything. They fed me crap and stuffed me in a cage, but other than that, they left me alone. They were probably going to start the tests today, though. I missed you guys so much." Fang wrapped his arms around me and somehow managed to pull me up onto his lap. We sat like that until it was time for everyone to get some sleep.

"Guys, bed, now." I said, just as I would have in the past. They all grumbled about it but went off to their normal sleeping formations: Iggy and Gazzy close together on the left, Angel and Nudge right next to each other on the right, and that always left me and Fang together in the middle.

"Get some sleep, Fang. I'll take first watch." I said out of habit. He shook his head and stood up, coming behing me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"If you're staying up, I'm staying up." He whispered in my hear, making me shiver. I turned around in his arms and smothered his lips with mine. That one kiss turned into a full out make-out session.

"Mmm... I missed that so much while you were gone." Fang said when we finally broke apart. I laughed lightly and pecked him on the cheek.

"I did to Fangy." The look on his face was hysterical. It was a mixture of disgust and horror. I laughed so hard that tears started running down my face.

"You... haha... should have... haha.... seen your... haha....haha... face! Haha! You actually... haha.... thought that... haha.... I.... haha..... would actually.... haha.... call you.... haha.... Fangy! Haha!" I said in between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I should have known better." Fang said, laughing softly.

"I would never call you that. I know how much you hate it." I said softly, finally over my laughter. I snuggled back into Fang's chest and, against my wishes, slowly drifted off to sleep.

**how was that? I am again sooooo sorry that it took so long to update.... I'll try not to go that far again... i hope you enjoyed it.... ok.... i will stop talking now except for.... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! i will give you a virtual giant chocolate chip cookie if you do!!!**


End file.
